Once Bitten
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: What happens when Chris sees something that he never thought he would.
1. Chapter 1

Chris tiredly made his way into the locker room, thanking whatever was watching over him that he had the large room to himself. It was the one thing he liked about having a match towards the end of the show. His opponent; Matt Hardy, had disappeared immediately after the bell rang. It didn't bother him, one less headache to deal with. He had just stripped out of his trunks and slipped into one of the shower cubicles when the sudden sound of voices filled the area. With a sigh he turned the water on full blast and started to soap up; pushing out the stray, annoying thoughts about how much he had enjoyed have Matt under—and on top—of him.

"Matty, it's not healthy for you rely on those packets all the time."

"Come feed with us tonight Matthew."

"No."

"Matty…"

Chris groaned and placed his head against the semi cool tiles. It never failed, whenever Chris wanted to be alone or needed to be alone he wasn't able to do so. The trio continued to argue, and Chris found himself listening intently when Matt talked; his voice honey like as he answered and refused the various pleadings that were sent his way. One thing Chris noticed was that the more aggravated Matt seemed to get, the deeper his accent went.

"Matty…"

"Jeff, Ah said no. Ah'm not going out tonight."

"Someone's testy Jeffrey. I think he needs to be reminded of what feeding does to a person."

"I think you're right Addy. Didn't you say that Glen and Mike were hunting right now?"

"Yes, and Glen always brings back the best."

"Remember the little red-head and her friend he brought back that one time." Jeff said; his voice lilting happily at the memory. "I don't think I've ever heard such sweeter pleading in my life."

The conversation peaked Chris's interest and he pulled the curtain back that shielded him from view. Matt was sitting on one of benches; his chest and feet bare and his hair spilling around his shoulders. Adam was leaning against the lockers dressed all in black; right down to the long patchwork leather coat he wore to the ring. Jeff was standing close to Matt, bouncing on the balls of his feet and looking like a hyperactive four year old. They made an interesting tableau and Chris found that he couldn't take his eyes away from them—away from Matt. He seemed so out of place sitting there, his eyes turned down towards the floor as Adam and Jeff continued to badger him.

"We may not have to wait for Glen and Michael." Adam said as he raised his head and stared directly at Chris. "Seems as if we've had a little snoop here the entire time."

Both brothers lifted their heads and Chris felt his legs turn to water as Matt's eyes locked with his. Adam moved over and yanked him from the cubicle, pushing him to the floor roughly. Chris gasped incredulously and tried to get back to his feet, but Adam put his foot in the middle of Chris's back and shoved him back to the floor; holding him there as he laughed. Chris wriggled, his nerves spinning out of control as he felt hands ghosting over his skin; slipping down over the curve of his ass and dipping between his legs. Chris tried even harder to get away, yelping when he felt teeth sink into his shoulder blade. He knew that it wasn't Matt doing it; Chris was staring at his feet. And it wasn't Adam; his foot was still planted in the middle of his back. That only left Jeff, and when a couple of dark purple locks dangled in his line of vision it confirmed Chris's guess.

"Son of a bitch." He howled as he tried to flip over.

"Such language." Adam chuckled. "Open him Jeffrey."

Chris arched up as much as he was able to when he felt nails raking down his back, digging large runnels from his shoulders to his waist. With a hoarse scream Chris snapped his eyes upwards, pleading with Matt to somehow put a stop to this. The dark Hardy's eyes seemed to be glazed and his tongue darted out to lick at his full bottom lip. Despite the pain radiating from his back Chris found himself enthralled with the changing play of emotions on Matt's face. He was so preoccupied with Matt that he didn't notice that Adam had removed his foot and moved over to the side.

"Come feed Matthew." Adam practically purred as he ran the back of his hand down Matt's cheek. "I know you can smell the sweetness, I can see it in your eyes Matthew."

"No. Ah told you that Ah'm not going to." Matt scooted away, dropping his eyes back to the floor.

"Matthew, I can see what it's doing to you." Adam moved over to stand directly in front Matt, tugging the dark haired man to his feet. "Better yet, I can feel what it's doing to you."

Chris whimpered as he watched Adam pull Matt close and seal their lips together. He felt Jeff dragging his tongue over his back and the feeling intensified until he was excruciatingly hard with his erection pressed painfully between the floor and his stomach. He heard a small mewl come from Matt and he moaned when he felt Jeff's fingers glide over his entrance. The sound broke Matt and Adam apart and Chris seen blood glistening on Adam's lips.

"He likes to be watched." Jeff murmured in Chris's ear, flicking his tongue out and bathing the shell.

"Clean him Jeffrey." Adam commanded as he moved to stand behind Matt.

Chris felt Jeff's tongue swiping across his back again and he fought to keep in the mewl that wanted to burst from his throat. Each stroke sent heat straight to his already aching cock; making it twitch painfully against the floor. To add to the torture Chris couldn't take his eyes off Matt and Adam. The latter whom was lazily stroking his hand up and down the obvious hard on in Matt's jeans. Suddenly the touch of Jeff's tongue stopped and Chris whined at the loss. Adam quit stroking Matt and beckoned Jeff over with a curl of his finger; his eyes smoldering as the rainbow haired vixen sashayed over.

Even though he was no longer being held down Chris couldn't move; it was as if he was rooted the floor, his eyes glued to the three beautiful men in front of him. Jeff stood in front of Matt, his hands lovingly moving hair from his face. To Chris's surprise Matt moaned and leaned into his brother's touch. Behind him Adam smirked, his eyes darting between the two in front of him and Chris. As if in slow motion Jeff bent his head towards Matt and Chris groaned as their lips touched.

"Feed him Jeffrey." Adam demanded; his voice husky and his eyes locked with Chris'.

Jeff's hands cupped Matt's face and held him still while he passed his mouthful of Chris' blood to him. Matt tried to move his head to keep from getting the liquid in his mouth, but Jeff expertly worked his tongue and lips; forcing Matt to swallow most of it. Even with twin bright, ruby red streams sluggishly moving down his chin Chris found himself wanting to run his hands over the elder Hardy. Before he could even think to stop himself, Chris whimpered; his hand moving between his body and the floor to shakily touch himself. The sound brought both Matt and Jeff's gaze to him and Chris felt his face flush as Jeff laughed sensually.

"Looks like someone likes what he sees." He said in a sing song voice.

"So it would seem Jeffrey. Why don't we see if he likes the way he tastes." Adam quirked and eyebrow and focused his gaze on Chris. "C'mere and clean him." He said gruffly.

Like a dog being called to its master Chris scrambled to his feet and all but dashed over; trembling as he stood in front of Matt. Blood dripped down on Matt's chest; small deep red splotches glistening in the lighting of the room. Chris felt a hand on the back of his neck and licked his lips as his face was pushed towards Matt's chest. Hesitantly he flicked his tongue out and cleaned away one sparkling drop. He had expected the normal coppery taste that he'd come to associate with blood. Instead a sweet taste exploded on his tongue and he eagerly lapped at the other spatters. He heard Adam and Jeff talking but their words didn't register, all that mattered was getting all the blood. Once Matt's chest was cleaned Chris raised his head and stared hungrily at the streams on either side of Matt's lips.

"Go ahead Chris." Jeff whispered in his ear.

Chris barely turned his head so that he could look at Jeff and caught his reflection in one of the mirrors. His eyes were wild and his lips were painted a deep scarlet red while his cock visibly twitched with each beat of his heart. He tore his eyes away from the mirror and looked back at Matt, licking his lips he leaned in. Chris heard an indrawn breath but ignored it as his tongue bathed Matt's chin and lips; licking away all traces of his blood. Matt's sudden movement caught Chris off guard and he found himself pushed against the lockers as Matt's tongue forced its way into his mouth. Chris could do nothing but whimper as Matt plundered his mouth; his fingers leaving long scratches on Chris's chest.

"That's it Matthew……give over to the lust."

Adam's voice broke through the haze and Chris jerked when Matt went to his knees and lapped at the freely bleeding scratches that he had made. Somehow Jeff managed to squeeze between Chris and the lockers and drug his fangs over Chris's throat; splitting the skin as easily as a hot knife through butter. The stereo sensation of Matt and Jeff's tongues had Chris crying out as he released onto Matt's chest. He heard laughing and trembled in embarrassment; he hadn't even been touched and yet his orgasm had been one of—if not THE—most powerful one he'd ever had. Chris's breathing was labored as Matt got back to his feet and pulled Chris away from Jeff; snarling when Jeff tried to follow. With a smirk Jeff moved back over to Adam, sitting at his feet and cocking his head to the side when Matt straddled the bench and pulled Chris down into his lap.

Vaguely Chris could feel that he was still bleeding from the cut on his throat and as his eyes lolled around he felt Matt's tongue dancing over the wound. A whimper escaped him and he leaned back against Matt's strong chest; to drained to do anything else at that moment. He cried out moment later when Matt buried his hardened length in him to the hilt without any preparation at all. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he reached behind his head, anchoring his hands in Matt's hair as he brutally thrust up into him. Matt kept his lips clamped on the now flowing wound, lapping at Chris' life blood as it poured from him. Chris felt his cock twitch back to life and he whined loudly as he started to thrust himself back against Matt; forcing Matt harder and deeper into his body.

Chris's mind started to haze over as he felt two more tongues on his body; lapping the scratches that Matt had left behind and biting down to create new blood sources. He screamed as Matt hammered in to him; his second orgasm ripping through him and rendering him unconscious as Matt filled his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris groaned as he rolled over; his entire body burning and aching to the point of driving him to tears. After seemingly using an insane amount of effort Chris managed to crack his eyes open enough to see his surroundings. What he seen had him furrowing his brow and attempting to sit up. He was back in the hotel—in his own room even—and he was naked under the sheets that were lying twisted around his waist.

_So you're finally awake._

Chris jolted; yelping as his body protested the sudden movement. He whipped his head around trying to find the source of the noise but no one was in his room save for him. Thinking that he had dreamed it he settled back down, bringing a hand up to press to the side of his neck where the most pain seemed to be. When his fingertips met smooth skin he shook his head and felt around for a minute.

"Where's the cut Jeff made." He murmured to himself as he looked down to see how bad the scratches Matt had made were. When he didn't see anything there either he started to panic. "What in the hell happened? I know I didn't dream all that. My body is definitely telling me that it was real."

_Matty quit, you're scaring him._

Again the sound seemed to come from the nothingness, welling in his mind and ringing in his ears. He heard low laughter and he moved shakily to the side of the bed, intent on finding out what in the hell was going on. The moment he tried to stand he found himself pitching forwards, his arms flailing around for something to hold on to. Just before he collided with the carpet he closed his eyes and shielded his face to keep from getting rug burn. However the contact never happened, instead he felt himself cradled against someone's chest. He opened his eyes and seen Matt staring down at him with a sardonic smile on his face.

"What in the hell is going on here Hardy." He bit out as he righted himself.

"That's what I'm here to explain."

_You don't have to explain anything Matthew. He's nothing more than a refrigerator, a piece of meat not worthy of our time._

Chris heard Matt growl and he looked over, cocking his head to the side as he listened to Matt reply to the voice that seemed to be everywhere and no where at the same time.

"Listen here Adam, you created this mess so fucking deal with it." He snarled.

_No, you created it when you decided not to let us drain him. Thus linking us to this pitiful creature._

"I'm not pitiful." Chris cried out in his own defense.

_Keep telling yourself that. None of us were the ones writhing on the floor in a horny frenzy last night._

_Addy, play nice. You know when Matty feeds he works his meals into such a state that way the pain isn't as bad. Plus it makes the blood taste that much sweeter._

"Both of ya shut up and disappear while I handle this." Matt growled; his hands fisted in his lap. "Now you damned vampiric harpies."

_Fine Matthew, but don't take too long. Glen and Michael need our help to discard of the other bodies._

_Bye Matty!_

After a couple minutes of silence Chris cleared his throat; questions swirling in his mind over what in the hell was going on. He moved to open his mouth but snapped it shut when Matt raised his hand palm out.

"I know what you want to know. You think that last night was some sort of prank; that it's some joke but I assure it's not. Last night you unwittingly partook in a feeding."

"A what? I mean, I get the idea, you ate me. Sorta……"

"Yes, we gained sustenance from your blood."

"So that makes you…" Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing, in fact he still thought Matt was pulling his leg but decided to play along with it.

"Vampires."

"Right."

"Look if you don't want to believe me then fine. But explain to me why you heard Jeff and Adam without them being here in the room." Matt challenged, his eyes boring in Chris' and making Chris shiver.

"Simple, you have some sort of wire on that instead of just recording what's said allows them to answer questions and what not."

Matt smiled and Chris felt his breathing hitch. There was no denying that Matt Hardy was an attractive man. The millions of screaming fangirls and suppressed sighs around the backstage area proved that. But to have that smile turned on him and him alone made Chris go a little weak in the knees. Matt's eyes never wavered from his face and Chris had the sudden uneasy feeling that Matt could read his mind.

"I can." Matt said out loud, laughing when Chris jumped guiltily.

"So you're like Edward from Twilight?" Chris asked; his mouth speaking before his mind could stop him.

"Sorta, I don't sparkle in sunlight." Matt teased. "But yes, I can read minds. Jeff reads fears and Adam reads dreams. And because all three of us fed off of you last night all three of us are linked to your mind."

Chris frowned, still thinking that this was some sort of joke that was being pulled on him. After all what better episode for Jeff and Matt's internet show then making a fool out of Chris Jericho? He heard Matt sigh and he looked up to see him rolling his eyes.

"Look, I said that you don't have to believe me. But I thought that you'd like to know that you're going to be hearing us in your head from time to time. Especially Jeff, he likes to annoy those that are linked. But he means no harm." Matt moved off the bed, his hand slipping into the pocket of his jeans and pulling a small red packet from it.

Chris couldn't help but watch fascinated as Matt popped in his mouth and bit down, a small trickle of red leaking from the corner of his mouth. Dimly Chris remembered Adam ordering Jeff to feed Matt his blood. He bit his bottom lip as Matt flicked his tongue out to lick away the small ruby trail. Warmth suddenly blossomed in his stomach and found himself moving towards Matt; found himself wrapping himself around Matt and licking at the barely visible red line.

"If you need to feed…" Chris panted, his body responding hotly to the taste and feel of Matt's skin. "You can feed from me."

"You don't know what you're asking Chris." Matt said, his voice raw as he fought to keep from taking what Chris was offering so freely.

"What's the matter Matt? Didn't you like the way I tasted?" Chris asked he pushed himself up against Matt's chest.

Chris could see Matt's resolve wavering and he leaned in; taking Matt's lips and thrusting his tongue forcefully into Matt's mouth. Hands danced over skin and Chris felt his blood rising to a boiling pitch as it surged through his veins. As one they tumbled down onto the bed with Chris pinned under Matt; sweat glistening on his brow and chest. Chris trembled as he felt Matt dragging his teeth up and down the side of his neck gently; putting just enough pressure to scrape but not enough pressure to break the skin.

"Matt." Chris whined; arching his back and pressing himself into Matt.

Chris felt Matt press down harder as he ran his teeth over the taunt muscle and he prepared himself for the momentary flash of pain that he somehow instictively knew would come. Instead of the sweet, stinging bite he'd been waiting for, Chris suddenly found himself lying alone on the bed. Confused he sat up and looked around the room, but Matt was no where to be seen. With a curse he laid back down, still achingly hard.

* * *

"Matty, you're gonna have to tell him." Jeff said from his place on the bed.

Matt was stalking around the room, muttering to himself as Jeff and Adam watched. Glen and Mike were passed out in the other room, their revelry from the night before having taxed all their reserves. Jeff switched from sitting up to lying on his back with his head dangling off the edge of the bed; his purple locks brushing against the floor.

"Jeffrey; Matthew doesn't have to tell that blood bank anything."

"Be nice Addy. I like Chris, and if Matty ain't gonna feed from him then I am." Jeff smiled impishly as he watched his brother pace.

"No! No one is feeding from Chris. Y'all understand me." Matt growled as he came to a stop; his eyes flashing as he looked from Jeff to Adam.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere near him." Adam said with a wrinkle of his nose.

"Matty, he's gonna know when you feed. He's gonna find you. Or have you forgotten what happens to those that are linked to you."

"Jeff I don't need reminding." Matt snarled.

"As much as I hate to agree with Jeffrey over _anything_." Adam said with a scowl that Jeff playfully blew a kiss to in response. "He has a point. Christopher, as annoying and lacking in mental capacity as he is, is going to notice when he suddenly has an erection with no provocation."

"What's worse Matty is that you know that only you can make it go away."

"Wrong." Matt growled as he stopped his pacing.

"Wrong Matthew?" Adam butted in, his eyes tracking the elder Hardy's movement.

"Yes wrong."

"How so?"

"You two could take care of his yearning too."

"Wha..." Adam cocked his head before smacking himself in the forehead. "Because we all fed. That's why the girls don't come to you; they go to Glen and Michael."

"Exactly."

"Well I'm not going to do anything of the sort." Adam said with a shake of his head. "Although watching him trying to find relief could be extremely entertaining." He laughed as both Jeff and Matt glared at him.

"Matty, you wouldn't leave him in that pitiful state would you?" Jeff asked; his eyes lighting up as he licked his lips. "Although I know that I'd have no problem taking care of him. He whimpers so sluttily when he's bitten and the sight of his arched back when he gets off..." Jeff sighed lustfully.

"Ah said no one is feeding on him." Matt launched himself at Jeff, landing squarely on his stomach and driving the air from him.

"Fine Matty, fine. I won't feed on him." Jeff pouted as he shoved Matt of him. "But I won't let him suffer. Imagine if he's in a meeting with Vince or doing a promo with Paul and he suddenly turns into this whimpering, horny mess. That could end extremely bad for him."

"Jeffrey," Adam shivered and pulled his face into a disgusted grimace. "Did you have to put the image of Irvine and Wright in the ring together when that happens?"

"C'mon Addy, it's so painfully obvious that it hurts." Jeff teased as he moved over and dropped down into Adam's lap. "They're always touching one another, and Chris is always touting how good Paul is."

"Jeffrey that's disgusting." Adam shoved Jeff of his lap and stood, his face drawn up into a scowl as Jeff laughed at him. "I'm going to go find Jason. Unlike you two he can keep up an intelligent conversation."

Jeff jumped on Adams' back and hugged his neck, giggling insanely when Adam shook him off and left grumbling.

"Why do you do that Jeff?" Matt sighed as he moved over to the bed and dropped down; his hands coming to rest behind his head.

"Cause Addy is too easy to annoy." Jeff smirked as he crawled up on the bed and stretched out next to Matt, his head resting on Matt's shoulder and his arm over Matt's waist. "What are you going to do 'bout Chris, Matty?" He asked softly as he ran his index finger in light; teasing circles over Matt's chest.

"I don't know Jeff. I really don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

A week had come and gone since Matt had shown up in his hotel room; leaving Chris with countless questions and a raging arousal that never completely seemed to vanish. There had been at least four times that Chris had woken up in the middle of the night whimpering and arching off the bed with his hand clamped around himself, trying to find relief from the sudden urges. And no matter how many times he had tried to 'handle' the situation it never fully appeased it and he was left half hard; frustrated both mentally and physically.

He had tried to track down Matt, to demand to know what was going on, but trying to pin Matt down in one place long enough to question was like trying to bail out the sea with a paper cup. On the two occasions he had had the elder Hardy backed into a corner someone had come up and called him away and before Chris could say anything Matt would seemingly vanish into thin air. Chris had tried to talk to Adam, but the blonde refused to talk to him other than to throw slurs at him and laugh at his weak 'human' intellect. That only left one person: Jeff. Of course trying to get Jeff to stay in one place long enough to talk was almost as bad as trying to keep Matt in one spot.

Finally Chris managed to corner Jeff after a taping of Super Stars. Nearly the entire roster had already left by the time Chris ducked into the locker after his match with John Morrison. Jeff was just stepping out of the showers and for a moment Chris was struck dumb with how striking Jeff was. His hair laid against his shoulders in a violet mess; dripping water down his back and chest with a few stray pieces sticking to his face. His green eyes always seemed to glow with life and even right then there was a smile on his face. Chris shook his head to clear his thoughts and worked a scowl onto his face before calling out to the energetic young man.

"Hardy!" Chris barked.

"Yes?" Jeff drew out the one word, raising an eyebrow at Chris as he turned around to face him.

"I want answers and I want them now."

Jeff laughed, the sound filling the room and bouncing off the walls. Chris's scowl faltered and he suddenly felt a stab of embarrassment in the center of his chest. Jeff sauntered over, his smile widening as Chris backed up until he was all but plastered against the lockers. Chris swallowed as Jeff pressed against his chest, licking his bottom lip. Then, like in the middle of the night, Chris felt himself spring to attention instantly. Whimpering he pressed back, not understanding why his body was betraying him at a time like that.

"What's the matter Chrissy?" Jeff purred; darting his tongue out to tease Chris's lips.

"I…uh…"

"Seems like someone wants to come out and play."

Chris couldn't stop the whine that sprang from his lips as Jeff reached down and ran his fingertips over the straining fabric of his trunks. He rolled his hips; pressing himself harder into Jeff's hands, not caring that Jeff was still smiling at him or whether or not someone would walk in and see them. All that mattered was finding release. Chris started to paw at Jeff's shoulders, begging incoherently for Jeff to do something to relieve the ache that seemed to grow with each thundering beat of his heart. Just as Jeff's lips slanted over his the door to the locker room banged open and Jeff pulled back, moving so that Chris was for the most part shielded from view.

"Well look here Mike, Jeff has done some hunting of his own." Glen teased as he moved over and dropped down on the bench.

Chris peeked over Jeff's shoulder and raised his eyebrow; watching as Glen suddenly sniffed the air. His nose scrunched up and he started to look around, his eyes scanning everything around them.

"What in the hell is that smell."

"What smell?" Jeff asked as he snaked his hand behind him and rubbed Chris lightly; causing him to mewl and press hard into Jeff's back.

"You seriously don't smell that?" Glen cocked his head and took another deep breath, his face contorted into a grimace of disgust. "Do you smell it Mike?"

Mike too started to sniff the air, the sound reminiscent of a blood hound trying to catch a scent on the wind. He looked over at Glen with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Something smells……dead."

"Dead?" Jeff asked; his teasing stopping in his mystification as to what Glen and Mike were smelling.

"Yea, like something died and has been left out in the sun to rot."

"Guys, I don't smell it."

Glen shrugged his shoulders and got back up, pushing Jeff out of the way to stare down at Chris. He leaned in, his fangs bared as if to bite. Chris closed his eyes and trembled waiting for the piercing of his skin. His brain reminding him that he had gotten off when Jeff bit him and his body screaming for some sort of relief from the torment he was consumed with.

"My god Jeff. You were gonna eat that?"

Chris opened his eyes and seen Glen retreating with his nose pinched between his fingers with tears welling in his eyes. Mike moved close but retreated quickly as well, pulling the collar of his shirt up over his nose. Perplexed, Chris looked over at Jeff; trying to question him with his eyes.

"I know I haven't showered yet, but I don't smell that bad guys." Chris said as he sniffed hismself.

"Yea." Jeff leaned in and took a deep breath, snagging Chris' earlobe before moving away. "Chrissy don't smell bad. He smells like fresh baked cookies. And I wasn't gonna feed. Matty won't let me." Jeff pouted.

"Whaddyamean 'he won't let you.'?" Glen asked as he took a seat again, this time keeping himself up wind of Chris.

"Well after the thing in the locker room last week and the morning after, Matty said that no one is to feed from him."

"What thing in the locker room Jeff?"

"Well, Addy and I were trying to get Matty to agree to feed while you two were out hunting. Chrissy was in the shower and we……kinda all fed offa him." Jeff said, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the floor and looking like a mischievous little boy.

Glen furrowed his brow as he thought over the information. Something seemed odd about the situation but in the end he pushed it to the back of his mind; deciding to go back and re-evaluate it later after he had eaten.

"If ya weren't gonna feed, what were ya going to do?" Mike asked.

"I was gonna help him out." Jeff hedged.

"With what?" Mike prodded.

"Y'know with that problem that happens when Matty feeds."

Chris turned a delicate shade of pink as Mike and Glen leered at him. He went to open his mouth to refute the claim but he stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and seen Adam staring down at him with a scowl on his face.

"Matthew wants you Christopher." He practically spat.

"For w-what?" Chris stammered.

"Apparently the packets he's been feeding off of aren't working and he's still hungry." Adam said with an eye roll. "As if I have nothing better to do than to go and get Matthew's dinner....oh well, atleast he's feeding off fresh blood." He grumbled under his breath. "Well come on lets go."

"But Addy……" Jeff whined as he reached out and ran his hand over Chris's chest. "I was gonna have some fun."

"And those two?" Adam asked as he cocked his head in Glen and Mike's direction.

"And us nothing. Can't you smell him?" Mike asked, wrinkling his nose as he looked at Chris. "No offence man, but you freaking reek."

"He doesn't smell bad." Adam said as he leaned close and inhaled. "He smells a little sweaty, but I'm sure Matthew won't be able to tell the difference in the state he's in."

"What?" Glen snapped his head over to stare at Adam. "What's wrong with Matt?"

"He's convulsing and he's kicking back the blood from the packets. I told him that they were just bad packets and to go out and hunt so that he could feed off fresh blood. But he demanded that I come and get Christopher here." Adam with a jerk of his head in Chris's direction.

"Adam…that's not right." Glen said seriously. "I know for fact that those packets are good. I used one before getting in the ring with Mark tonight. Matt shouldn't be having that sort of reaction. I've never heard of a vampire kicking blood out of their systems."

The earlier feeling that something was wrong came back full force and Glen stood; deciding that he'd just grab a few packets before tucking into his books to see if he could find out what was going on.

"Maybe fridge here has tainted blood and it made Matthew sick." Adam glared.

"Addy that can't be. You and I have fed since then and we ain't sick."

"True, but Matthew had most of the blood that night."

"Adam bring Matt and Chris to my room." Glen said with thoughtful look on his face.

"Why?"

"Just do it and don't question me." Glen growled; causing Adam to flinch and step back.

"Come on blood bank." Adam growled as yanked Chris from the room. "If I had known you'd cause this much trouble I would have drained you no matter what Matthew said." He grumbled.

Chris stumbled along behind Adam; trying to pull his wrist free. Adam held tight and Chris wondered if there would be a bruise there later. They sped walked down the darkened hallways, Adam growling and groaning the whole way about humans and the problems that only their pitiful kind could cause. Just when Chris felt as if he couldn't walk anymore Adam slammed into a locker room, practically shoving Chris into the pitch black void. Even though Chris tried to keep his balance he tripped over something on the floor and slammed hard into the ground.

"Matthew?" Adam called as he flipped the light on. "Matthew are you in here?"

"Yea."

Matt stumbled out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth on his sleeve; his lips a deep ruby color while his eyes were dull; almost dead in their sockets. Chris scrambled to his feet and moved over to Matt, wrapping an arm around his waist and moving him over to the couch. With a groan Matt dropped down, pulling Chris down on top of him; their chest's pressed tightly together.

"Matthew, Glen wants to see you two." Adam said with a frown.

"Alright Adam. Just lemme……" Matt trailed off and latched onto Chris's neck; biting down and pulling a large mouthful of blood.

Chris gasped as heat exploded in his stomach and his suppressed erection from before came back full force. He whimpered as his hand slipped between him and Matt; dipping into his trunks and stroking himself as Matt lapped at his throat. He felt Matt push his hand away and grip his shaft tightly—almost painfully.

"Matt……" Chris whimpered breathlessly.

"What Chris?" Matt murmured lowly when he pulled away from Chris's neck, his eyes burning with lustful life.

"Please Matt…"

"You want to get off don't you? Is that what you're asking for?"

"My God Matthew quit playing with your food."

Adam's disdainful voice broke through the sex haze that clouded Chris's mind and he blushed clear to the roots of his hair. Matt however chuckled and started to stroke Chris roughly; his fingers tightening every once and while as he latched back onto the bite mark he had made. Heat exploded once again in Chris' stomach and he bucked against Matt's hand; driving himself closer towards finding complete relief.

"Cum for me Chris." Matt commanded huskily as he sealed their lips together; pushing tongue into Chris's mouth and lapping at the sweet darkness within.

The taste of his blood on Matt's tongue further excited Chris and arched his back, pulling his lips away from Matt's and crying out his orgasm as he trembled uncontrollably. His mind fractured into millions of glittering shards and before he shut his eyes Chris was dimly aware of Matt withdrawing his hand from his trunks and licking at the thick; pearly cream that coated his hand. When Chris was finally able to open his eyes again his gaze was unfocused and his breathing almost nonexistent.

"Are we ready yet?" Adam sighed; his voice tinged with annoyance.

Matt laughed and stood, cradling Chris against his chest. "Yes, lets go see what Glen wants."

With a satisfied yawn Chris snuggled into Matt's chest, not caring about the fiery looks that Adam was shooting him or the hateful epithets that he was spitting out under his breath. All that mattered to him at that moment was the feel of Matt' chest against his cheek and slow rhythmic breathing that was lulling him into an easy sleep. Had he been awake he would have been worried about the serious look that Glen had leveled on them when they entered the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris awoke sometime later to someone petting his hair. With a small sigh that sounded more like a purr he stretched leisurely, arching his back and flexing his calf muscles. He heard Matt laugh and turned his head so he could look around. He and Matt were lying on a bed, Matt as close to him as possible without lying on top of him. He felt another set of hands on him and looked over to his left. Jeff was lying on the bed, a smile on his lips as he ran his hand up Chris's leg. A groan came from somewhere else and it was then that Chris took in their surroundings—and the fact that they weren't alone.

"Jesus Matthew, he's not a cat. You don't need to pet him." Adam said, his voice laced with scorn.

"But his skin is so soft." Jeff said as he trailed his finger tips over Chris's hip.

"Jeffrey."

"C'mon Addy, you know you wanna touch him."

"No thank you."

"Aww, someone's jealous." Jeff crowed as he moved off the bed and practically dove into Adam's lap.

"No he's not. He's aggravated." Mike said from corner that was near an open window.

Jeff laughed again as he pressed close to Adam, running his tongue over the taller blonde's lips. Chris couldn't help but watch transfixed as Jeff caressed Adam's shoulders and teased his lips; making him moan and arch into Jeff's hands. He felt Matt pull him into his lap and he snuggled against Matt's chest; sighing as Matt suckled on the back of his neck.

"Alright you four. Knock it off!"

Chris jumped at the yelled command and flicked his eyes over to where Glen was sitting by the door; a surgical mask obscuring the bottom half of his face. He frowned and shifted so that he could look at Matt.

"Do I really stink that bad?" He asked with a pout.

Matt pressed his nose to Chris's neck and inhaled deeply, nuzzling the soft skin and making Chris squirm. When he pulled away Chris was panting heavily with his eyes glazed.

"I don't think so. You smell delicious to me." Matt murmured before biting down on Chris's earlobe.

"I said knock it off. I really don't wanna see you two go at it." Glen groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Matt laughed as he wrapped his arms around Chris's waist and rested his chin on Chris's shoulder. "So why are we here."

Glen shifted in his chair, his eyes darting from the book he held in his hands to Chris and Matt. Chris furrowed his brow, it was like Glen was stalling for time; like he was nervous about something.

"Spit it out already Glen. Chris needs to hear it too." Matt suddenly burst out, his voice no louder than a whisper but still managing to fill the entire room.

"What do I need to hear?"

"Well…it—uh—seems like Matt here has managed to do something that I've only read about."

"Well?" Chris prodded when Glen fell silent.

"There really is no easy way to say this." Glen finally said as he let out a large breath. "You and Matt have bonded somehow."

"Meaning? In case you've forgotten I didn't even know vampires were real until a week ago." Chris snapped, his worry making him standoffish and combative.

"Meaning, that Matt is only going to be able to feed from you. Your blood is all that he can now tolerate. If he doesn't feed from you he'll die."

"That's it?" Chris laughed, relief flooding his system. Atleast it had until he seen Glen close his eyes and look away. "That's not it; is it?" He asked quietly.

"Unfortunately not. Chris……lemme put it this way, one day, Matt might accidently completely drain you," Glen held up his hand when Chris started to speak.

"So he could kill me?" Chris squeaked.

"But there is a way around it…if you wanna do it."

"What is it?" Chris asked even though he thought he had a pretty good idea about what it was.

"Matt turns you."

"You mean make me a vamp?"

"MmHmmm."

"But then he can't feed from me and he'll die."

"There's the loop hole. But turning you, he'll take your blood into his system and you'll take his. Sorta like a 'blood marriage' if you will."

Chris stayed quiet, trying to sort it all out in his head. It all sounded ridiculous, vampires were the brainchild of a fiction writer with too much free time and an unhealthy obsession with the dead.

"Actually it was a man that did research on European folklore and vampires. You know him as Bram Stoker." Matt said with a wry smirk. "But there have been legends and folk stories around for thousands of years. In some countries it was customary to place scythes and sickles in the coffin in case the body bloated. A bloated body signified that the dead were coming back and feeding on the living. So they were to prick the skin and keep the dead from rising and feeding on the village. In others the body was staked to the bottom of the casket to keep it rising."

Chris wrinkled his nose and shook his head, still on edge about whether or not to believe what he was being told. He had to admit that some of the things—like the unexplained sexual urges and the surge of unadulterated ecstasy when Matt bit him—were just too weird for him wrap his head around. But then again there were people that got off on that type of thing. It could be that he was one of those people and just now realizing it.

"Chris we can think about this, we don't have to do this today." It was said quietly, breaking into Chris' thoughts and making him jump. "I know how much to take so as not to drain a body."

"Matt that's not the point." Glen argued, his voice ringing with annoyance. "From what I've read, you could go into a blood lust frenzy. Not only could you drain him but you could…" Glen face turned a bright shade of red and he took a deep breath. "You could…dammit!"

"Could what Glen?" Chris barked, his patience wearing thin.

"I could fuck you to death." Matt laughed bitterly.

Chris stilled, his mind forming an explicit visual. Matt buried deep in him with his lips fastened at his neck; thrusting in hard as he slowly drained Chris's life essence away. Chris shook his head to clear the thought, as horrible as it sounded he found himself getting hard as it looped over and over in the back of his mind.

"It would be a very nice death wouldn't it." Adam said softly.

Chris let out a yelp and jerked his head over to the left. Adam had moved from the chair to the bed and was sitting next to him, his eye glowing as he smiled. Adam crawled closer, his fingers dragging up Chris's exposed legs; stopping just short of the elastic around the top of his thighs.

"Adam," Matt warned, his eyes hard as Adam looked up at him. "Leave him be."

"But Matthew…"

"No. I know what you're wanting to do and I'm not going to let you."

Adam huffed and moved back to the foot of the bed, glaring at Chris as he crossed his arms over his chest. Jeff laughed and tackled Adam backwards, giggling as he pinned Adam's hands above his head.

"C'mon Addy, that's not going to happen."

"Jeffrey, get off of me before I throw you out that window." Adam ordered.

Jeff tilted his head to the side, looking from Adam to the window and then back again.

"Nope. I'll take my chances." He smirked.

"Alright you four, get your asses out of my room!" Glen shouted, drawing everyone's attention to himself.

"Awe, but Glen—" Jeff started, a pout on his face.

"If you finish that the way I think you are, I'll chokeslam you of that window." Glen threatened.

"Fine." Jeff crossed his arms over his chest, "We'll go. But we'll be back!"

Glen groaned and smacked himself in the forehead; mumbling something under his breath that no one else could hear. As one they filed out of the room, Jeff laughing as he swatted Adam's ass before darting away. Chris shook his head, wondering how they got from the arena to the hotel without him knowing. Matt grabbed his hand and squeezed; smiling as Chris squeezed back. Agam made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat and followed after Jeff, shaking his head at the grown man's antics.

"Why does Adam hate me?" Chris asked quietly, his cocked to side.

"He doesn't hate you, he's just...well he's just Adam. He's always that way." Matt said hesitantly.

"Matt, he hates me. I know when people hate me. Call it my sixth sense. He's always mumbling something about me being human, or about how I'm causing problems."

"Chris," Matt sighed; his voice low as he watched Adam walk down the hallway. "Adam never asked to be this way. When he was with Gangrel in the Brood...well Grel changed him. Apparently they had what we have. And Grel didn't want to part with Adam; didn't want to take the risk of draining him and losing him for good."

"Well, I would think that would make Adam happy. I mean Gangrel loved him enough to do that." Chris said as they entered their room.

"You'd think wouldn't you." Adam sneered as he moved around to face to Chris. "But he didn't fucking ask me. He just did it, and now, now I'm stuck here in this eternal hell with the redneck brothers."

"You act like I had a choice in the matter. Or are you forgetting that Grel turned me too so that you weren't alone." Matt hissed; his body tensed. "There are only two people in this room have were given the choice and only one that hasn't made up his mind."

"Addy, it's not that bad." Jeff said coming up behind Adam and wrapping his arms around Adam's waist and nuzzling the back of his neck.

Adam wrenched free from Jeff's arms and slammed from the room. Matt shook his head and moved over to Jeff, pulling him in for hug and pressing a quick kiss to his head. Jeff dropped his eyes and moved over to the bed, dropping down face first onto the mattress; his playful attitude gone. Chris moved over and stretched out next to him, pulling Jeff over on top of him and petting Jeff's bright hair as he felt his heart shatter for the young man. He felt Jeff return the hold and he looked over at Matt, his eyes shimmering with tears.

"Adam turned Jeff." Matt said simply as he scooted over close to Chris and reaching over to run his fingers through Jeff's hair.

Chris stayed quiet, hoping that Matt would go on; he had to know why Adam's anger and his storming out had upset Jeff. He seen Matt cock his head at him and knew that he was reading his thoughts; he could see it on Matt's face as his eyes softened too.

"That's not my story to tell Chris. It's up to Jeff."

The young man had fallen asleep under the gentle attention so Chris settle down, his eye drooping as fatigue started to wash over him again in lazy waves.


	5. Chapter 5

Blearily Chris rubbed at his eyes and tried to sit up. Unfortunately he found out the latter option to be completely unfeasible at that point in time. Both Matt and Jeff were lying with their heads on his chest and their arms coiled around his waist. With a soft sigh he started to run his fingers lightly through their thick manes as he began thinking about what Glen had told him. He looked down at Jeff, wondering what his motivation was for being turned. Did he want to be with his brother forever? Or was it due to deeper feelings for Adam? Matt shifted on his left side and Chris turned his gaze him, smiling as he moved hair from Matt's face. In his slumber he smiled, giving him the look of a contented angel.

A noise from the far side of the room brought Chris's eyes up and he tried to pierce the darkness to see what had caused it. A slight chill seeped into the room and swept over Chris; making him shiver and Matt and Jeff tighten their holds. Soon the feeling went away and Chris let out a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding. The bed dipped down and he looked over to see Adam sliding in behind Jeff and practically wrapping himself around the younger Hardy. Their eyes clashed and Adam bared his fangs, a low hiss issuing from his lips. Chris scooted closer to Matt; his eyes narrowed as Adam pressed his face into Jeff's hair and seemingly dropped off to sleep.

Chris stayed awake until the sunlight peeped through the curtains; his mind swirling as he tried to sort everything out. On the one hand he didn't want to die by Matt's hand, but at the same time he wasn't sure that he wanted to be around forever. The more he thought about it, the lower his eyelid drooped until he was snoring softly, his fingers tangled in Matt and Jeff's hair.

_Chris looked around, his brow furrowed in confusion. He was in the arena, watching the crew set up for some pay-per-view or another. From out of nowhere Matt, Jeff, Adam, Glen, and Knox converged on the crew and started feeding, their animalistic growls and grunts mingling with the screams and muffled whimpers of their victims. Matt suddenly looked up from the man he was feeding from and stared at him. It felt like Matt's eyes were boring holes into his and he started forward, his legs moving under someone else's command._

_Wordlessly Matt offered Chris the man's neck as he licked the red smudges from his lips. The scent of blood was heavy on the air; causing Chris' mind to go fuzzy. Only one thing was clear to him, the intense need to feed. With a snarl that was more animal than human he bit down; clamping his lips and teeth over Matt's mark and taking a large amount of blood into his mouth. The warmth and weight of it on his tongue had Chris moaning as he swallowing it down; savoring the slight tang that clung to his lips and tongue afterwards._

_He pulled more into his mouth then grabbed Matt and kissed him; their tongues dancing savagely as the blood flowed freely between them, some leaking from the corners of their lips and dripping down onto their shirts. Their hands stared roaming and soon the poor man that had been their dinner lay unmoving on the floor; his lifeless eyes staring up and his mouth open in a horrified 'O' as Matt and Chris ravaged each other's bodies. Their passioned howls rang out, mingling with the other noises and Chris felt himself getting ready to explode. One more hard thrust…_

Chris woke up panting and bathed in sweat. He looked around wildly; praying that he was still in the hotel room being held down by the sleeping brothers. He was still in the room, but he was the only one in the bed. His face turned a light shade of pink when he felt himself twitching inside of his trunks. With a light laugh he climbed from the bed and headed into the bathroom, peeling the humid spandex away from his body and tossing it to the floor; reveling in the feel of cool air against his skin. He was still achingly aroused from his dream, but forced himself to ignore it as he set the water temperature for his shower. Once under the water his mind drifted back to his dream and he practically chewed his lips to pieces in the effort to keep from reaching down and wrapping his hand around the pulsating length.

_Chrissy? You awake yet?_

Chris smiled at Jeff's singsong voice. That meant that he and Adam probably made up and that soon it would be all normal between them.

_Yes Jeff, I'm up. I'm in the shower. _Chris answered as he squeezed some of Matt's body wash out onto a wash cloth and started to scrub down.

_HOLY SHIT! Y-You talked back to me._

_Ain't I supposed too? _Chris stopped what he was doing and furrowed his brow, not comprehending why Jeff was so shocked. Wasn't that how the mind thing worked? They talked to him and he talked back?

_Well, no. I've never had anyone other than Matty and Addy talk back to me. ADDY!!!! _

_What Jeffrey? _Adam's impatient and aggravated voice joined theirs and Chris rolled his eyes as he washed the bubbles from the body wash off.

_Chrissy can talk back to me._

_What? No he can't. No blood banks have ever been able to communicate with us._

_B-but Addy, I heard him. I asked him if he was awake and he said yes, that he was in the shower. _Jeff's voice took on a pout and Chris could just see him standing where ever he was with his lower lip poked out and his eyes starting to shimmer with tears.

_He's not lying Copeland. And quit calling me a blood bank. _Chris hissed in his mind.

There was silence for a few minutes and Chris wondered if he had shocked the taller blonde to death. Suddenly the door to the bath room slammed opened and Chris jumped which in turn caused him to slip on the slick bottom of the tub and hit his head on the side. The curtain was pulled back and he blinkingly looked up at the two faces staring down at him. With a wince he rubbed the back of his head; hissing when he ran over the large bump that was already forming.

"Do it again Chrissy." Jeff said excitedly as he helped Chris stand.

"First let him put a towel on. I don't want to see that." Adam said as he shut his eyes and threw towel at Chris.

"You're no fun Addy. Chrissy has a nice body, he has a nice, thick coc-"

"ENOUGH Jeffrey." Adam yelled.

Chris shook head as Jeff smiled and wrapped an arm around Adam's waist, tilting his head to kiss Adam's cheek. Even though Adam rolled his eyes and pushed Jeff away, it was done playfully and with a slight smile. Of course when Adam seen that Chris had seen it, he scowled and glared at him.

"So, what's this about you being able to talk to us?" He asked, as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the sink.

"I don't know. Jeff asked if I was awake and I answered back yes." Chris shrugged his shoulders and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Inconceivable." Adam murmured. _Matt already turned you didn't he._

"No." Chris said out loud, his eyes challenging Adam as he bared his teeth in a feral grin. _Trust me you'd know if I did. _

"Blood bank." Adam hissed.

"Leech."

"Pathetic worm."

"Parasite."

"Dinner."

"Bastard."

Soon they were nose to nose; lips pulled back as they hissed and growled at one another. Jeff somehow managed to work his way between them; pushing them apart with a light laugh.

"C'mon guys. We're on the same team……sorta."

"Jeffrey, we are not on the same team. He's nothing more than a refrigerator that managed to screw things up."

"Addy…"

"Fine, Jeffrey, I'll play nice." Adam said with a sigh even though he was still glaring at Chris.

Adam pressed his lips to Jeff's for a moment before turning and leaving the bathroom, shaking his head and mumbling under his breath as the headed towards the door.

"Where ya going Addy?" Jeff called out as he stood in the bathroom doorway.

"I'm going to go talk to Glen and see what he thinks about din—I mean Christopher over there being able to respond back to us mentally."

Jeff nodded and turned his attention back to Chris, a smile on his face as he advanced so that they were chest to chest. Chris swallowed hard and made himself stay put. He knew that he had nothing to fear from Jeff, but the sparkle in his eyes made Chris' heart beat faster and his breath catch in his throat.

"If you weren't Matty's and I wasn't Addy's I'd make you mine." He purred.

"Addy—Adam. Jeff, you and Adam…"

Jeff smiled, but it was a bitter sweet smile that graced his cherubic face, and Chris pulled him into a hug—whether to comfort himself or Jeff he didn't know. Jeff wrapped his arms around Chris's waist for a moment before stepping back, the sad smile still on his face.

"You wanna know about Addy and me?" He asked, his voice soft and his eyes glittering behind a wash of tears.

"If you want to tell me Jeff." Chris said as he led them both over to the bed and sat down, pulling Jeff down onto his lap.

"Yea. I do." Jeff grinned, a little bit more humor in his voice then. "Everything goes back to the New Brood. When Matty and I usurped Addy and Jay, I thought it was because creative seen more in us than they did in 'Edge and Christian'. Turns out Grel had an attraction to Matty. Well, not really Grel. Addy did. He was mopey because of the fact that Grel had changed him and he didn't want to be alone. Matty was—and is now, his best friend in the world. He pleaded and begged Grel to change Matty. One night a club Grel lured Matty away from me and I guess turned him. Matty's never told me, but I knew something was wrong immediately. He wasn't my brother anymore, so after a couple of weeks of putting with this facsimile I followed him and Addy one night." Jeff stopped, his eyes glazing over as he delved deeper into his memory.

"They acted rather normally, but then they ducked down a dark alley. As quietly as I could I tiptoed after them. By the time I got to them they had this—this man lying on the ground and blood around their mouths. Matt turned to me, his lips glistening and he stuttered some response and tried to hide what it was. But I screamed, and Addy—Addy took me to the side and started to talk to me. I don't really remember what he said, but I remember feeling the way you did that night in the locker room. The next morning Addy was sitting on my bed, wanting to talk to me. I remember thinking that he'd never looked so handsome in my life. He told me that I had to keep what I seen to myself." Jeff's sad smile turned into a happy one, his eyes sparkling again.

"I asked him what was wrong with Matty. And what they were doing. If they had killed that man. He patiently explained everything and I found myself lost in his voice. I asked him if he could turn me. I said that I didn't want to be parted from Matty. He told me to think on it, that it was a big step and that nothing could ever be the same after that. I practically pleaded with him before he did it."

Jeff fell silent, his eyes far away and Chris was loathe to interrupt him. After a couple minutes Jeff's eyes refocused and he shook his head; his eye roaming over Chris again.

"Anyways. Addy and I have this connection. Not the connection that you and Matty seem to have, but we prefer each other over anyone else to slake the more carnal desires that we have. So, are you gonna let Matty turn you?'

"I don't know Jeff." Chris's mind wandered back to his dream and he shivered. "I mean…"

"I understand Chrissy." Jeff nodded his head and got up from the bed, smiling as he headed towards the door. "We'll be down in Glen's room when you're done."

With a silence that no man should ever possess Jeff slipped from the room, leaving Chris alone to ponder his thoughts and get dressed. His clothes were folded and sitting on the edge of the bed with his shoes lying on the floor by the foot. He slid his jeans on, sighing as the denim whispered against his skin. He paused as he buttoned the fly; how did his clothes get in Matt's room? He shook his head and reached for the shirt that was lying next to the jeans, smirking when he seen it was one of Matt's. He slipped back into the bathroom and ran his hand through his still damp hair. It stood up in spikes and he grinned at his reflection. His cheeks had a rosy color to them and his eyes were sparkling with life. It was side of him that he hadn't seen for quite a long time and truth be told he was happy that it seemed to have returned.

He finished up and slipped his shoes on, stepping out in the hallway and looking left and right confused. He smacked his forehead in embarrassment went he remembered that he hadn't asked Jeff what room he was in. He turned to go back into the room when a thought hit him. With a smirk he shut his eyes and took a deep breath, the rational part of his mind screaming at him that he was insane for what he was about to do.

_Jeff?_ He called tentatively.

_Yea Chrissy? _The answer was almost immediate and it made Chris smile.

_Umm, what's Glen's room number? I forgot to ask you before you left._

Laughter floated in his head and he felt the tips of his ears turn pink. He joined in though seconds later, what was life if you couldn't laugh at your mistakes?

_He's in room 326 Chrissy. _Jeff finally answered, his voice still tinged with laughter.

_Thank you Jeff._

Chris set off down the hall, staring at each door as he went. His mind soon drifted and he thought about what it would be like to be like Matt, Jeff and Adam. They still seemed to be human other than the blood drinking and odd mental powers they seemed to have. They still had heart beats, and were warm to the touch. Except Matt, he always seemed to be on fire when Chris touched him; like his skin was about to explode into flames. He stopped at a door at the end of the hall and knocked timidly, his mind still lost to his thoughts and wild imaginings.

The door swung open easily and Chris stepped in side, rolling his eyes as Mike and Glen covered their noses and moved to the far side of the room. Adam was reclining on the bed with Jeff sitting in his lap while he painted Adam's nails black. Sitting in a chair next to the window was Mark, his eyes closed and his breathing even. Chris didn't know why but the sight startled him. He must have stared too long because Adam blew an annoyed breath before speaking.

"What you think you're the only dinner plate that's allowed to live."

"Listen here you blood sucking little bitch," Chris started as he stalked towards the bed.

"Boys!" Glen bellowed, his deep command making Mark stir and blink his eyes open. "Look, I've found out more information. So both of y'all sit down and shut the hell up."

"That's my line." Chris grumbled as he took a spot on the bed, folding his arms and staring the wall behind Glen's head.

"Child."

"Egomaniac."

"Canadian."

Both Adam and Chris moved so that they could stare at Jeff. He was grinning, his eyes gleaming as they flicked between the two blondes.

"What I can't play?" He asked with a fake pout.

Glen groaned and Chris looked back in time to see him and Mark rolling their eyes and mouthing something to the other. Mark shook his head and suddenly looked straight at Chris, a scowl on his face.

"Don't you know that it's impolite to eavesdrop?" He grumbled.

"But—but, I didn't hear anything." Chris stuttered.

"Ignore them Chrissy. Mark's just grumpy 'cause he as to wait until Glen tells you what he's found before Glen can take care of his need." Jeff taunted as he melding himself to Chris's back, his arms coming around Chris' waist and holding him tight.

"Boy, if you could die I'd send you to hell." Mark grumbled.

"Been there got kicked out 'cause they thought I'd take over." Jeff retorted.

"Everyone shut up so I can get through this. I'd like to breath some time today."

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T STINK!!!" Chris yelled.

"Yes you do, but atleast now we know why." Mike said as he took a seat in the other free chair and brushed out his beard then confining it in a rubber band.

"Yea. It's not your fault."

"Well then whose fault is it?" Adam asked with a snort.

"Matt's?"

"Wha?'

"Matty makes Chrissy stink?"

"Apparently due to the bond that they share, the smell is a theft prevention device."

"Who'd want to steal him." Adam huffed.

"Adam, it's to keep other vamps from feeding on him." Glen said with a roll of his eyes. "Anyways the stench will always get stronger after Matt's fed. What I don't get, well not all the way, is that Adam you don't smell it and neither does Jeff."

"Well Jeff's easy.." Mike said as settled down further into his chair.

"Am not!" Jeff butted in with an offended yelp.

"No, what I meant was that you and Matt share blood, so that could be the reason that you don't smell it. But Adam…he's the anomaly in this situation."

"What about Chrissy being able to talk to us." Jeff said as he laid his head on Chris's shoulder.

"Not sure yet. I can't find anything about it." Glen said as he turned his attention back to a book that was lying on the table. "But when I find something out I'll let you know."

It was an obvious dismissal. Chris climbed off the bed and waited for Adam and Jeff to join him before leaving the room. Out in the hallway Adam grabbed Jeff's wrist and pulled him close, grinning as he drug his fingers through the brightly colored mane.

"Why don't you and I go 'train' for a little bit." He suggested with a leer.

"But what about Chrissy?"

"He'll be fine in the room. I'm sure Matthew will be along shortly to occupied his feeble brain."

Before Chris could launch himself at Adam he was grabbed from behind and his world spun as he felt teeth on his neck, tracing the vein before biting down. Heat exploded and he relaxed against the broad chest behind him, whimpering as he faded from consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

The light feeling of hands on his body brought Chris back to consciousness and he stirred as a soft moan slipped past his lips. He blinked awake and smiled when Matt straddled his waist and bent down; pressing his lips to Chris'.

"Morning." Matt murmured when he pulled away.

"Technically it's afternoon." Chris quipped with a grin.

"Mmhmmm."

Matt sucked Chris's bottom lip into his mouth and bit down lightly, making Chris moan and sigh. Chris ran his hands up Matt's sides and pushed some of the dark tresses away from his face, his cerulean eyes sliding closed again in unadulterated bliss when Matt pressed him into the mattress. Their lips and tongues mingled for a moment then Matt pulled away slowly, a wide grin stretching his full lips as he looked down at Chris, his warm brown eyes dancing lively.

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

Chris shook his head and tried to pull Matt back down but the dark haired man moved from the bed with a chuckle.

"You need to recuperate."

Chris pouted and pushed himself into a sitting position. "How come I never get to be conscious for it?"

"Because it would hurt too bad." Matt explained with a patient smile.

"What if you turned me? Would I be able to be awake then?" Chris asked as he got up and moved behind Matt; wrapping his arms around Matt's waist and laying his head against Matt's back.

"You would, but I'm not."

Matt's voice changed and Chris moved so that he was standing in front of Matt, watching silently as a wide range of emotions played across Matt's face.

"Why?"

"Because it's not a way of life." Matt answered shortly; his voice clipped and cold.

"But me living as a refrigerator that you can feed from at any time is?" Chris shot back, his hands resting on his hips as his eyes snapped with sapphire fire.

"I don't see you that way Chris and you know it." Matt frowned, his eyes hard, "it's just not what I want for you." Matt said softly as he reached out to trail his fingers over Chris' soft cheek. "I don't want you locked into this life like Adam and I are. I don't want you to hate me years down the line when everyone we know is gone and yet we're still around."

"But you're ok with the possibility that you could kill me?" Chris cried as he shoved Matt. "Even Adam--that selfish bastard--loved Jeff enough to turn him to keep from draining his life away."

"Dammit Chris I don't want to fight with you. I know my limitations; there is no worry, no miniscule, remote possibility that I would ever take more than you could give safely." Matt grabbed Chris' arms and pulled him against his chest; pressing his face into Chris' neck. "Is it not enough that I already love you enough not to want you to go through this?" He murmured, his warm breath puffing against Chris' neck.

"Matt, if you really loved me then you'd want to keep me with you." Chris' voice was now cold and he pulled away from Matt, his eyes now like ice as they glared at Matt. "But I guess you and Adam are just alike, seeing everyone as dinner plates and nothing more."

"Now that's hitting below the belt." Matt growled as he stalked Chris until the shorter blonde was pressed hard against the wall. "Adam and I are nothing alike. Nothing! You understand me? He's as selfish as that bastard that did this to me." Matt pulled his lips back from his fangs, his eyes burning as his voice lowered into a gravelly hiss. "Do you want to wander this world attacking innocent people and draining their life just to see it the next day on the news as their families mourn their loss? Is that what you really want? Is it?!?"

Chris dropped his eyes and nibbled his bottom lip; trying to tamp down on the sudden flame of lust that lit in his stomach at the sound of Matt's gravelly voice. He ran his tongue over his teeth and winced as one of his eye teeth sliced the soft organ but then an idea blossomed and he acted on it before thinking it through. He brought his head up and pulled Matt close, inhaling Matt's unique scent as he pressed his head against Matt's neck. Like every other time Chris had nuzzled his neck, Matt wrapped his arms around Chris and snuffled against Chris's neck like a bloodhound on a trail. Chris kissed around on Matt's neck until he found the place that seemed to be hotter than the rest of Matt's skin and with only a moments hesitation he bit down; his own sharp teeth slicing the skin and filling his mouth with tangy, spicy liquid. Matt yelped and tried to pull away but Chris held him still, taking as much as he could the heady substance and letting it slide down his throat to settle warmly in his stomach.

Matt's struggles gave way and it was Chris' turn to yelp as Matt sank his fangs deep and took pull after pull from Chris' now racing pulse. They battled each other, Chris crying out as he suddenly felt as if he was burning from the inside out; the blood surging through his veins feeling like molten lava and scorching every nerve ending in it's wake. He pulled away from Matt; Matt's silvery blood glistening on his lips and dripping down to carpet; evaporating with a sizzle the moment it touched the fibers. Searing tears sprung to his eyes and Chris clawed at them, the watery excretions feeling as if they were burning through each layer and peeling the skin away from his face where they tracked down. He looked up at Matt, pleading with him to say something, anything about what was happening yet Matt wasn't looking at him; his back was turned and he seemed to be mumbling under his breath. Chris crawled over, every bone in his body screaming as they seemed to twist and grind within his skin.

"M-Matty." He wheezed, his throat as raw as if he had been left out in a desert with no water.

"You got your wish."

It was all Matt said before he left the room—before leaving Chris crying on the floor as his insides seemed to try and force themselves out through his mouth. Trembling and screaming hoarsely Chris made it to the bed and climbed up on it, his burning body soaking the sheets within moments as every ounce of water in him vacated him at lightening speed. The door opened, sounding like an explosion yet Chris couldn't bring his head up to see who it was. The bed dipped and arms wrapped themselves around him and he sighed; thinking it was Matt. He cuddled into his chest; the naked skin feeling like a douse of ice water to his over heated skin. Indistinct words flowed over him and his lids scraped down over his dry eyes as he floated in and out of fevered dreams.

* * *

Matt stalked down to the gym, damning Chris with every breath in his body yet knowing that it was only he to blame. He had let his guard down and let Chris' thoughts slide through his mind like a piece of ice on a hot griddle. Thankfully the room was empty, Matt wasn't in any mood to deal with anyone right then. In one corner near the back of the room was a punching bag and Matt eyed it almost lustfully as he made his way over. The first hit barely moved it but the barrage after that had it swinging wildly as the chains creaked ominously under the strain. Sharp shards of pain were digging under his skin and it only made Matt hit the bag harder. He bit his lip as his heart lurched to a stop then started a triple time race against his breast bone. He wanted to go and comfort Chris—to hold him and tell him that it was going to be alright that the pain lasted only a few hours at most but he made himself stay still. Chris had brought this on himself with his selfishness.

_As if you really mind that he's going to be around for all eternity. _A small voice taunted, making Matt close his eyes and slide down the wall as the bag continued to swing as if it were being attacked by an unseen opponent. The look in Chris' eyes when Matt had turned around was haunting him and Matt knew that he wouldn't be able to face Chris after that. He had gotten ahold of Jeff and sent him to the room; knowing that Jeff would be able to take better care of Chris than he could at the moment. The door to the gym opened slowly and Matt knew before he looked up that it was Adam; the blonde man's scent had carried on the wind and alerted Matt.

"What do you want Adam?" He bit out as Adam slid down next to him silently.

"We're stuck with him now aren't we?" Adam asked, his voice saddened as he reached over and picked up Matt's hand.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Whaddya mean why?" Matt snapped his head to the side and pinned Adam with his eyes, their depths alight with fire and making them glow dangerously.

"Why'd you turn him?" Adam said as he reached over and gently cupped Matt's face. "You're not happy Matthew." It wasn't a question it was a statement, and one that Matt couldn't refute.

"I had no choice Adam; it was taken from me."

Adam pulled Matt into his lap and started to run his hands up and down Matt's back and stroke his hair. It was a scene that was reminiscent of times long past yet it still had the same soothing act that it held then. After a few moments Matt pulled away and moved back to his place on the floor, picking at his nails as he looked everywhere but at Adam.

"Are you sure it was taken from you, or are you just saying that to make yourself feel better about turning him."

"Yes Adam it was taken from me. He _bit _me." Matt, frowned and looked over as the blonde man bit down on his fist and started to laugh. "You're an ass Adam." Matt growled as he shoved him.

"I-I'm sorry Matty……" Adam's eyes widened and he turned a deep red as Matt snickered. "You didn't hear that, I never said it." He threatened, his face still burning. "But it's funny, I've never heard of dinner biting the vamp before……hey now, don't you growl at me mister." Adam said as he raised his hands palms out. "He was dinner, you can't deny that. But still, he bit you?" Adam's face scrunched back up in laughter and he fell over onto his side as his loud guffaws rang through the room.

Matt looked over and rolled his eyes then kicked Adam as hard as he could in the shin but the blow just made Adam laugh more and soon there were tears rolling down his face.

_Matthew Moore Hardy! Get your ass back up here and take care of Chrissy._ Jeff's voice rang out, welling in the silence and making Matt wince and Adam laugh harder.

"Uh oh Matthew Moore. You're in trwouble."

"Shut it Dr. Teeth." Matt hissed as he shoved Adam before getting to his feet.

"You don't have to go Matthew, you and I can say that we were in a meeting with Vince or something. Christopher will be fine with Jeffrey."

_Matt!?! Please! _Chris's voice echoed loudly and Matt winced at the pleading quality of if. _Please Matt, it hurts so bad. _A whimper followed and Matt started towards the door; pinpricks of pain once more starting to blossom over his skin and dig in deep like a dog locking its teeth into flesh.

"Matthew leave him. He wanted to be like us, let him deal with the pain that it takes to be one." Adam grumbled as he caught up quickly to the dark haired southerner.

_Matt please? _The sentence died on a choked sob and Matt closed his eyes as his heart felt like it was about to be ripped in two.

"But he's crying Adam." Matt said lowly as he turned and looked at his friend, biting his bottom lip in indecision.

"Remember what Grel did to you." Adam hissed, dropping his voice and staring deep into Matt's eyes. "Do you remember the pain as it slid through your blood like a knife ripping you from the inside out? Do you remember wanting to drink because your throat was so dry that you knew you could have sanded wood with it? And what did Grel do? He left you Matthew; he left you in a small dank room where your cries landed on nothing but the dead ears of rodents that had had the misfortune of getting caught in that room. Then as the pain was winding down he drug you out and left in my room so that I could care for you."

"Exactly Adam." Matt cried as the past flashed past his eyes and he whimpered at the lost feeling that had taken root in his heart while he waited in the darkness; screaming for someone to come and help him ease the pain. "I can't do that to Chris."

"But he wanted this Matthew. You didn't and therein lies the difference. Christopher had his choice and he _wanted_ this." Adam gripped Matt's shoulders and held him still; keeping their eyes locked.

"Did you do that to Jeff? Did you leave him on his own to fight through it?" Matt suddenly shouted, his hands coming up and grabbing fist fulls of Adam's blonde locks and yanking hard. "Answer me dammit! Did you leave my brother to suffer through this on his own?"

"N-no. I couldn't leave him." Adam dropped the gaze, his voice soft. "I could never leave Jeffrey to muddle through like I did."

"Then how can you think I can do it to Chris."

"Because you left him in the first place." Adam hissed, his eyes blazing as he stepped up and pressed his chest to Matt's. "You turned your back and came down here to hide. Is it because he reminded you of yourself Matthew? Couldn't you handle seeing how pitiful you looked as your body writhed on the floor while the poison of Grel's fangs coursed through your body?" Adam's hands bit into Matt's shoulders; his nails breaking skin and causing blood to trickle down his back and chest.

"No! Maybe? I don't know."

"Look deep Matthew and you'll find your answer."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: First off I want to disclaim, I don't own anything and I'll never own anything contained with in these stories other than the twisted ideas and plots. Second, don't feel bad if you get confused, I got confused writing it, but Jeff Muse assured me that everything will work out in the end, so I'm asked for you all to please bear with me. Jeff Muse is rather easy to appease but sometimes he gets these off the wall ideas that do generally work out in the end. That's enough from me now, so I hope y'all enjoy! And WF4 I kinda took your line, you'll know it when ya read it, but it was too Chris like to leave out. Luv ya!!_

* * *

Chris whimpered and pressed close to Jeff, trying to take as much comfort from his could but the pain was so deep seated that every shallow breath racked his body with intense, throbbing aches. The faint sound of footfalls reached his ears and he looked up, expecting to see Matt standing in the room, but it was still only him and Jeff. The soft sounds continued and he knew without a doubt that each dull 'thud' was Matt, no one walked like him and when the footsteps stopped in front of their door Chris pushed himself into a seated position; licking his lips as he waited for the heavy wooden panel to swing open. A small sliver of light gleamed around the edges of the door and Chris darted from the bed; ignoring the pain that shot through his back as he grabbed Matt and pinned him to the wall. Brown and blue eyes clashed as they were encased in a leathery prison that bordered on suffocating. Chris's nails sliced Matt's shirt and left long ragged gouges on his skin that glistened silver even in the darkness.

"You left me Matt." Chris rasped as he bent his head and lapped at the wounds. "Why'd you do that?" He purred in Matt's ear; flicking his tongue out and running over the shell.

Matt shivered and opened his mouth to say something but no words came out; instead a needy whine filled the small space, making Chris smile and seal their lips together. Hands wandered and teeth scraped; blood welling in both their mouths as fangs bit and tore at lips and tongues. Fire erupted between them and bodies pressed hot and needy together; Matt's blood slipping against Chris' naked torso, the scent heavy on the humid air and mingling with Matt's soft whimpers and mewls. Chris pulled away and licked his lips; savoring the taste of his lover against his tongue and was getting ready to seal their lips back together when he was pulled away and pinned down to the bed by Mike and Adam while Jeff sat on his stomach. Matt growled and tried to get to Chris but he was held back by Glen.

"What the hell?" Adam cussed as Chris tried to turn his head and sink his fangs into Adam's arms.

"Let him go." Chris shouted when Glen pinned Matt to the wall.

"Glen, what is going on?" Mike asked; his fingers digging into Chris' neck muscles and rendering his head immobile.

"I don't know."

"Why the fuck does he have wings? None of us do." Adam bit out.

"I don't know."

"Then what good are you!"

"Adam if you want to live I suggest that you just shut up and keep your eyes on Chris." Glen growled.

"Matty?" Jeff's voice was panicked when Matt slumped against the wall; his eyes losing their light and his mouth dropping open.

"Let me go or he's going to die." Chris pleaded; his raspy voice falling away and leaving the one that everyone was used to hearing. "Dammit let me go!" He roared.

When no one moved Chris growled and yanked free; sending all three flying back as he darted from the bed and wrapped Matt in his pitch black wings. Glen took a step towards him but stopped when Chris hissed; his blue eyes fading to silver and his lips peeling back from his fangs in a feral snarl. Gently he tipped Matt's head back and placed Matt's mouth on his neck; murmuring softly in his ear. Matt latched on and everyone watched as Chris's wings enfolded them again; concealing them completely from view. It seemed like hours before Chris's wings opened and folded behind him; Matt cradled in his arms, his eyes closed and his breathing soft and regular. Chris took Matt over to the bed and set him down; his wings gone from his back as he crawled in and curled up behind him. With their mouths open in shock Chris seemed to pass out, his arm wrapped tightly around Matt's waist and his head buried in Matt's hair.

"Glen, I think we need your books." Mike said quietly.

***

Matt blinked awake; his eyes blurred with sleep and his throat raw.

"Quit moving Matty." Chris murmured in his ear; making Matt shiver.

"Chris I'm thirsty."

"Really now?" Chris rolled over on top of him and smirked down; his eyes alight with mischievous intent. "And just how do you think we should take care of that?"

Matt rolled his eyes and tried to wiggle free but Chris wouldn't let him, he just pressed him down harder into the mattress, his lips stretched in a wide grin.

"Chris lemme up."

"I don't think so Matty. Now that I can stay awake for it, I want to know all that I've missed while you made love to me." He purred, dragging his fangs up Matt's throat lightly and leaving a sparkling trail of silver drops in his wake.

Matt's eyes darkened and he reached up, threading his fingers through Chris's short hair and pulling harshly; wrenching a throaty growl from the blonde.

"Is that so? You want to know everything?" Matt growled as he switched their positions.

"I do."

Matt bent his head and lapped at Chris' pulse; whimpering as the familiar sweet taste exploded on his tongue and made him instantly hard. Chris writhed; intensifying Matt's arousal and before he knew what was happening they were both naked to each other's eyes and Chris was arching off the bed as Matt took him. The sound of their heated skin slapping together filled the room but was an underscore to the primal growls and moans that were issuing from both their lips as their bodies ascended to the heights of bliss that soon left them both floating back down to earth as their climaxes shuddered and trembled through them. A cough from the door way had them both looking over and Matt's face colored red when he seen Jeff and Adam standing there.

"Glen wants to see you." Jeff giggled before diving onto the bed and licking some of the sweat from Chris' neck. "Delicious."

"Jeff……" Matt's voice was low and his eyes were hard as he stared at his brother.

"Matty……" Jeff playfully growled back before licking a trail of sweat from Matt's throat.

No one in the room was prepared for Chris' lunge at Jeff; pinning the rainbow haired man to the floor with his fangs bared and his wings spread wide.

"Don't touch him." Chris hissed, his words laced with ill intent.

"Matty?!?!" Jeff's green eyes were wide as he looked over at his brother; his fear doubling when it seemed like Matt didn't hear his cry; his eyes down turned and his hands hanging limply at his sides.

"Chris what the hell?" Adam cried as he pulled at Chris' arm. "Let him up."

Chris looked back and hissed but did as Adam said; standing and moving behind Matt; his wings folding around him like arms in a loving embrace. Shakily Jeff got to his feet and moved over to where Adam stood; his own eyes wide as he stared at the two men in front of him. Tense moments passed; Jeff standing behind Adam and watching as Chris sniffed Matt's neck and laved his tongue over the small patch of skin that Jeff had playfully licked. Then seemingly as quick as it happened Chris' wings were gone and he standing there; his normal good natured smirk on his face and his arms wrapped around Matt's waist.

"Maybe you two should get dressed. Glen wants you." Adam said lowly before whisking Jeff from the room; fear lighting his green eyes and making them almost translucent.

Quietly they dressed, neither man wanting to delve into the scene that had just happened but neither one feeling disturbed by it. Glen's door was open and they slipped in, taking up a spot near the wall; listening as Adam and Jeff recounted what had happened in the room. Glen made a sound deep in his throat and flipped through the pages in an ancient looking tome that was resting in his lap. Mike was standing behind him and was the first to notice them when he looked up to say something to Jeff. His eyes flicked over them and he nudged Glen; drawing the large man's eyes away from the book.

"Sit."

The word was spoken harshly and Matt and Chris exchanged confused glances as they did as he said. Chris sitting on the bed next to Adam and pulling Matt into his lap, not noticing how Adam scooted over nor how Jeff turned wide, frightened eyes on them. Glen placed both his large hands on the yellowed pages and stared at them, his eyes piercing as his lips pressed into a thin line. Matt shifted uncomfortably on Chris' lap; his brown eyes dropping to the floor where he studied the sun-faded pattern.

"Talk. Now." Glen growled. "What happened?"

"What happened with what?" Chris asked, his head cocked to the side as he stared over Matt's shoulder.

"Let's start with how you're now a Vamp……not that I mind, you don't stink anymore but still."

"He bit me." Matt muttered, his face going red.

"Impossible. Nothing can penetrate our skin."

"It's true." Matt reached up and pulled his hair away; exposing the ragged wound that Chris had left.

"Inconceivable." Glen murmured as he flipped through his books. "Marks tried for years to bite me and has done nothing but rattle his teeth."

Glen's rambling died away as he skimmed through the pages stopping on one; his skin going so pale that it was almost see through. He looked up and studied Chris and Matt then looked back down at the book and then back at them. With a heavy sigh he rubbed at his eyes and shook his head. His actions had everyone looking at him concerned and when he stayed quiet Mike pulled the book from his lap and read over the pages; his face also draining pale under his beard.

"Well?" Adam prodded, his eyes flicking over to Chris then back at the two men in front of him.

"Chris here……dammit, I can't believe I'm going to say this," Glen rubbed his temples, keeping his eyes closed. "Chris here is the savior of our kind."

"WHAT!?!?" Adam cried, jumping up and dumping Jeff off of his lap.

"It's true. Look." Mike handed the book over to Adam and helped Jeff to his feet, smiling and blushing when Jeff smiled at him.

"And it gets worse." Glen muttered.

"How can it get worse, he already has a God complex and now you tell us this."

"I do not have a God complex, God has a Chris Jericho complex." Chris quipped; the smirk falling from his lips when no one laughed.

"Adam, you, Mike and myself are going to hold Chris down for a moment and Jeff I want you to do what you did in the room."

Before the sentence had even left his mouth Chris growled and his midnight wings were wrapped around Matt; holding him close as Chris' fangs glittered in the light.

"No one touches him, he's mine."

"Like I thought."

"What?" Jeff asked, his eyes touching on his brothers face and worrying that it was going to be something awful.

"Chris has chosen his mate."

"So. I'm Addy's mate, and Mark is your mate—sorta."

"Ok, remember how in the beginning Matt was only able to feed from Chris or else he'd get sick?"

"Yes."

"Well it's still that way. Matt belongs to Chris; his mind, body and soul are now dictated by Chris. Nothing Matt does is of his own volition anymore, well atleast when Chris is like that, when he's normal Matt will normal."

"Matthew's never been normal." Adam mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"What's that mean Glen?" Jeff trembled, his mind flashing horrible images before his eyes.

"What it sounds like. Matt is nothing more than Chris' blood slave now; for use as he sees fit. And without Chris' blood he'll die."

"Out of everyone why him." Adam grumbled, his green eyes snapping emerald fire at Chris as he clung to Matt.

"I don't know." Glen shook his head and took the book back from Mike, reading the passages carefully to glean as much information from the weathered pages as possible. "All I can see is that the 'savior' is sent when there is a threat to those that are children of the night."

"Glen that sounds clichéd and horribly hackneyed." Mike said; his brow furrowed in thought.

"I didn't write this. This book is thousands of years old." Glen snapped irritably. "All I'm doing is telling you what it says. If you have a problem with it take it up with original authors, I'm sure there still out there somewhere."

"Either that or they've been killed by garlic bread pizza." Jeff giggled.

Glen rolled his eyes and shut the book, the look on his face down right solemn as he stared at Matt and Chris.

"Until we find out what this 'threat' is, we need to work on Chris' possessiveness. We can't have him going all super-vamp on Matt's opponents when he's in the ring. Anyone got any ideas?"

"We chain him in 75 lb logging chains and drop him in the nearest ocean." Adam mumbled.

Mike sat down in a chair at the table and started to comb his fingers through his beard as he thought; his eyes misting over and his lips moving wordlessly. Jeff had climbed back on the bed and had scooted as close to Matt and Chris as possible; his green eyes wide in case Chris made any move to attack him again. When he didn't Jeff leaned his head on Matt's shoulder and linked their hands; pursing his lips when Chris hissed at him.

"Listen here Chrissy, Matty is my brother and you're not going to keep me away from him." Jeff frowned.

Chris seemed to back down some but he tracked each of Jeff's movements with his eyes; their blue depths glittering silver in the dull glow of the room lamps. Mike's eyes locked on the three for a couple of minutes then glanced over at Adam. His mouth opened in a surprised 'O' and he sat up straighter.

"Adam."

"Yes Michael."

"Go over and sit next to Chris; pull Jeff into your lap."

"Mike, what are doing?" Glen asked, his head cocked in intrigue.

"Remember, Chris smelt bad to us, yet to Jeff and Adam he smelt fine."

"Well yea, but we figured that it was because all three had fed from him."

"Read the next three pages Glen." Mike pushed the book over to Glen then looked back up at Adam whom had not moved as of yet. "Adam, go sit next to Chris."

"Are you insane Michael? He'll kill me."

"No he won't." Glen blurted out. "Just do it."

With a head shake and mumbled curse Adam picked Jeff up and sat down; screwing his eyes shut as he waited for Chris to attack him. Instead he jumped when Chris' wings engulfed him; pulling him closer and shielding him from view.

"What the fuck guys?" Adam asked, his voice slightly panicked as he hugged Jeff as close as possible.

"Now it's complete." Glen breathed.

"What's complete?" Jeff asked.

"Hold on I'll tell you straight from the book. 'The savior is to have a ring of alliances; each skilled in their own right to protect him.' Adam you read dreams, Jeff you read fears and Matt reads minds. Each of you are to help him ferret out the threat to us all. Now the only question is 'what is the threat' and 'how will we know what to do'?"

"That still doesn't answer the question about how we keep him from killing Matt's opponents when he's in the ring." Adam pointed out.

"We'll just have to deal with that when the times comes. It's more important that we find out what this 'threat' is first."


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't like it."

"Too bad."

"You shut up, if you had just kept your damned…savior-ness to yourself…"

"How was I supposed to know? I mean it doesn't surprise me, but I didn't know."

"Both of you shut up before I shut you up."

Chris and Adam stopped glaring at each other and turned their attention to Glen. The large bald man was still thumbing through books trying to find out as much as he could about the situation but the information was spotty at best and completely unbelievable at worst. Matt was sitting quietly, his eyes turned towards the floor as he picked at his nails. Jeff was sitting Indian style behind him; his green eyes concerned as Chris and Adam went back to bickering.

"Addy, Chrissy knock it off." Jeff snapped.

"What's wrong 'fro?" Chris asked; shoving Adam off the bed and turning so that he could look at Jeff.

"Nuthin', just don't want Glen to start screaming. It gives me a headache." Jeff's eyes narrowed as he started to get snippets of Matt's worries floating through his mind.

Jeff went to open his mouth to say something to Matt but was cut off by Adam grabbing Chris around the neck and yanking him off the bed. The two men tussled around on the floor spitting insults and trying to trade blows. With a growl Matt jumped off the bed and joined in, pushing his way between Adam and Chris and sitting on Chris' waist while he shoved Adam back against the bed. Chris grinned and ran his hands up Matt's sides, snickering when Matt batted his hands away.

"Listen you two, this can't keep happening. You heard Glen earlier, we're allies. That means the fighting is supposed to be going on away from us not between us."

"He's an ass Matthew." Adam sulked; crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the foot of the bed.

"You're an ass too Addy." Jeff chimed in as he stretched out and tugged on the ends of Adam's hair.

"But not all the time."

"Just most of it right?" Chris taunted.

"All of you be gone." Glen yelled; finally having hit his boiling point with Chris and Adam's shenanigans.

Like errant school children they filed from the room, Matt bringing up the rear and now chewing on his thumb nail as he blocked out Adam and Chris sniping at one another. The hallways were deserted and Matt quietly slipped away, rolling his eyes as Adam started to fling insults about Chris' weight. He found himself a quiet stairwell and took up residence on one of the stairs, his head resting in his palms as his fingers flexed in his hair. His head was spinning with what Glen had been able to find out, even if the bald man hadn't been telling them anything.

_Matty? Where'd you go Matty?_

_Matthew? Why'd you leave me with these idiot's?_

_IDIOTS? Why I oughta…._

_Oughta what, eat me?_

_Addy, Chrissy stop it. We have to find Matty._

Matt groaned and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, willing away the sudden headache that blossomed there. A chuckle from the darkness brought his head up and he relaxed when he seen it was only Mike standing there, his glasses winking in the light and his beard confined to its ponytail.

"You're too quiet Mike." Matt said lowly, knowing that his voice would be heard loud and clear anyways.

"Then that is my special power then." Mike laughed. "Glen had found some information and wanted me to come find you."

"Couldn't he just tell Jeff or Adam?"

"He could've but seeing as how it deals with your problem he felt it best that you and only you hear it first."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"Probably because you're not going to like it."

Matt pushed himself to his feet and followed silently behind Mike, snickering as he peeked into the larger man's mind. Mike heard the noise and turned around, a slight smile on his face as he brought up some disturbing images then outright laughing as Matt turned a sickly shade of green.

"That'll teach you to pry without asking."

Both men traded smiles and finished the trek back to Mike and Glen's room, talking lowly amongst themselves. The room was quiet except for Glen's soft breathing and for a moment Matt thought that the tall man had fallen asleep. But upon further inspection Glen was in a trance like state; meditating to clear his mind. Matt settled down into one of the large wing backed chairs and waited for Glen to finish up, his own eyes closing as the minutes wore on. Finally unable to keep his eyes open a minute longer Matt drifted off to sleep, soft snores issuing from his mouth every so often and making Mike smile as he continued to read through the books. Truth was that Glen hadn't found anything and hadn't even wanted to talk to Matt. Mike could tell from the set of his shoulders when he left that the elder Hardy needed some time to himself where he could unwind.

He could hear Jeff and Chris calling out mentally for Matt and his smile widened as he cloaked Matt's sleeping mind, rendering him completely and utterly off their radar. Jeff and Chris's voices grew more persistent and Mike knew it would be a matter of time before they started to actively search and Matt didn't need that. He fought back the urge to growl but called out to them.

_Matt's out hunting. Leave him be._

_Yea? And how do you know? _Chris' voice was aggravated and Mike could tell from the surly tone that he was scowling.

_I know because I'm with him._

_Tell him to get back here, now!_

_Chrissy, if Matty's hunting maybe we should leave him………_

_It's a lie Jeff, Matt can't feed from anyone but me so why is he hunting._

Mike fell silent, leaving Jeff and Chris to argue mentally. He turned back to his book just as Glen brought himself out of his trance like state, his eyes trying to focus back in the now rather than the plane he had been on. He shook his head and arched his back, a loud crackling filling the air with the move.

"I don't want to know, but you better not bring those children back in here." Glen grumped as he moved into the bathroom.

"They won't be able to find him. I have him cloaked."

Glen made a noise in the back of his throat and closed the door, leaving Matt and Mike alone in the room. Mike went back to his books, concerned over the power that Chris seemed to have over Matt when his wings were distended. The dark haired man in question snorted and shifted in the chair, pulling his legs up and curling himself into a small ball. With a head shake Mike moved away from the table and picked Matt up then laid him out on the bed, tossing a spare sheet over him. With a contented sigh Matt burrowed into the bed and Mike smiled before turning back to his work.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you have a thing for the Hardy boys." Glen quipped as he flopped down onto the other bed, flicking the tv on and surfing through the channels.

Mike just colored slightly and went back to the book, skimming for any information that could help them.

***

Jeff sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Adam took some sort of sick pleasure in taunting Chris. Both men hadn't given up their silly war but with Matt MIA it seemed as if Adam was going to be the one winning it. Jeff knew that Mike knew were Matt was but he didn't know how to get the information from the large bear like man. Adam cocked his head to the side for a moment then rolled his eyes, grunting distastefully.

"What Glen sees in Mark I have no idea."

"Another one Addy?" Jeff asked with a slight giggle.

Adam just wrinkled his nose and turned his attention back to Chris. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked having someone that he could aggravate. Granted Jeff normally held that pleasure, but it was nice to be the one for once causing someone else a headache. Chris paced the room, casting his senses like Jeff had shown him but he couldn't pick up Matt's signature. The most he could get was a blurred sense of it, but it wasn't enough to tell him where Matt was or what he was doing.

"_You could always just go super vamp and call him to you._" A small dark voice in the back of his head purred."_No. I'm not going to abuse my power._" He growled back, his eyes narrowing as his mind drudged up countless pictures of what Matt was doing—and none of it pleasant.

"I personally don't blame Matthew for wanting to get away. I mean if I was bound to that idiot for an eternity…" Adam started.

"Addy knock it off." Jeff grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest. "Besides, I'm stuck with you."

Adam grinned and pulled Jeff over into his lap, nuzzling his nose against Jeff's neck and making the younger man giggle. Chris rolled his eyes and settled down on the other bed, trying once more to cast his senses in search of his wayward lover. The sudden picture of Matt in a dark corner with his lips attached to someone else's throat had Chris growling and stalking towards the door, his wings flexing against his back in time with the beat of his heart. Neither Adam nor Jeff moved from their spot, both rather intimidated by the change in Chris' attitude. Jeff moved to get off of Adam's lap but the blonde man held him tight, nipping at his neck.

"Chris doesn't need your help love." He murmured.

"It's not Chris I'm worried about."

***

Chris stalked through the halls; trying to get some handle on where Matt was and what he was doing. The longer it took the darker his mood became and soon he was growling as he swept through the floors one by one, stopping only long enough to growl out questions to those that he passed about whether or not they'd seen the dark haired southerner. None had and Chris was on the verge of leaving the hotel when suddenly something went off in the back of his head. He stopped in the middle of the hall, snarling when Jay accidently bumped into him and sending the man skittering off to where ever he had been going. Chris closed his eyes and pursed his lips, getting a perfect picture of where Matt was. It was as if he was looking through Matt's eyes—and what he seen he didn't like.

Matt was lying in a bed with a sheet or something pulled up to his neck and he watching Mike move around the room. The burly man was fully dressed but to Chris it was damning evidence and he hurriedly swept off to Mike and Glen's room, growling lowly as he pushed past anyone in his way. Before he realized it, Chris had burst into Glen and Mike's room and stood in a defensive crouch, his once blue eyes now silver as he panned the room looking for his mate. Matt was sitting on the bed with a book in his lap, his full lips parted in an 'o' as Chris descended on the bed and pinned him down; holding him still as he sniffed at Matt's neck. Mike was sitting over in the same chair he had been sitting in earlier and watched as Chris marked his territory by digging his fangs into Matt's throat and leaving a large wound that dripped silver blood.

"There isn't any need for that." Glen said from his bed, his own eyes wide as Chris then proceeded to lick the sluggish moving substance from Matt's neck and making him whimper. "No one here wants him."

Chris whirled around and snarled, his eyes glittering hotly as he touched on each man before finally coming to rest on Mike.

"You touched him." He hissed.

"I moved him from the chair to the bed so he'd be comfortable." Mike explained.

In an effortless leap Chris had Mike down on the floor on his back, his fangs mere inches from Mike's throat.

"Give me on good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart."

Chris's fingers bit into Mike's throat and the younger man felt all the blood in his body starting to cool as it rushed through his veins. Everyone in the room was silent as Chris continued to squeeze, his razor sharp nails slicing through Mike's throat easily.

"I said, give me one good reason." Chris repeated.

"B-because without me you'd only have one other person to do the research." Mike finally managed to stutter out.

Chris growled and pulled Mike up until he was face to face with him, his lips pulled back from his fangs as he snarled.

"I said a good reason." He tightened his grip, grinning ferally as Mike's eyes started to dilate. "However you're right." Chris shoved Mike's head away, laughing when it struck the floor.

Chris straightened up and moved around the room, growling as Glen bandaged Mike and helped him into a chair. Matt was still lying on the bed, his eyes dull as they tracked Chris' movement and his breathing coming in shallow pants. Chris sat down on the bed and beckoned Matt to him, wrapping his wings around them once Matt was settled in his lap. Mike winced and ran his hand over his throat gently, taking small breaths to keep from aggravating the wound too much. Glen pulled a chair over and sat down across from Matt and Chris, his eyes glimmering as he folded his hands in his lap. Both men shifted uncomfortably under Glen's gaze, Matt moving off of Chris' lap and Chris shuffling his feet against the carpet.

"I have to work on that don't I?" Chris mumbled as he reached over and grasped Matt's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

They say huddled together around Chris as they watched Matt saunter down to the ring; a smile on his face as he motioned for the crowd and played them up for a good pop. Jeff was perched on Chris' lap; the older man's hands held in his own as he covered the nails with clear coat nail polish. Adam was seated on his left and scowled as he combed his fingers through Jeff's colorful locks—clearly unhappy with Jeff's choice of chair. Glen sat on the right and watched closely for any signs of Chris switching into what Jeff had deemed his 'Super Vamp' mode. The moment of truth was at hand when Evan Bourne's music blared through the speakers and everyone tensed—everyone but Chris. He watched the two men on the screen passively, a smirk kicking his lips up one side as Matt and Evan locked up in the middle of the ring. The match wasn't a long one and within moments Matt hit the Side Effect and covered Evan for the win.

"Can I get up now?" Chris asked as Matt celebrated his win; his hair a wild mess around his face and his eyes sparkling as the thousands of flashes from cameras went off. "I-uh-kinda…"

Jeff giggled and shifted around on Chris' lap; aggravating the semi hard length and causing it harden further. He smirked and rolled his hips when Chris groaned and Jeff laughed victoriously when the blonde man's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Is that all you think about Christopher?" Adam sneered as he pulled Jeff into his own lap and hugged him close; nipping at Jeff's shoulder blade and making the younger man whimper.

"No, but Matt's tights don't help matters and neither does his brother giving me a lap dance." Chris retorted as he tried to cover the noticeable tent in his jeans.

"Leave him be Adam. Remember when you turned Jeff?" Glen asked; chuckling as Adam's face turned red. "I thought you two were going to fuck each other to death."

Jeff giggled again and wiggled around until he was face to face with Adam, a naughty innocent look on his face.

"Yea Addy, remember?"

"I remember you acting like a cat in heat." Adam grumbled with a small smile.

"But you were more than happy to be my Tom." Jeff purred as he pressed up against Adam's chest; nipping and teasing the blonde man's lips.

"Come on Mike; let's get out of here before Matt shows up and things really get out of control." Glen snorted as he got to his feet.

The two large men slipped off unseen by the other three men. Jeff and Adam were sealed at the lips and Chris was watching hungrily; his eyes flicking back and forth as his hands slowly drifted down his body. One hand had just stolen into his jeans when the door opened and Matt stood there panting lightly; his face a dark red and his eyes almost black with lust as what Chris was feeling flooded his senses. Chris beckoned Matt over and hissed in pleasure when Matt slid into his lap and offered his neck to him. The scent of Matt's blood, heavy with arousal left Chris breathless and with a raspy growl he bit down; his fingers tightening around Matt's waist as the dark haired man danced on his lap, moaning and whining and pleading all at the same time. A second whimper, so close to Matt's own, sounded and reminded him that they weren't alone; he released Matt's neck and turned his lover around, whispering in ear as his hand ghosted over Matt's abdomen.

"Looks like your brother has been watching you." He purred as he nibbled on Matt's neck; his tongue flicking hotly against the salty-tanged flesh. "Watch the way he rolls his hips, has he ever danced like that for you?" He asked; his eyes flashing silver as his wings unfurled.

Matt nodded and bit his lip, his eyes glued to the two men in front of him. Jeff whined and arched back, exposing his neck to Adam and pressing his growing erection into Adam's stomach. He tilted his head back further and locked eyes with Matt; his green eyes hazed as he licked his lips. Chris could taste Jeff's desire for his brother it was so thick; and the silver of his eyes turned liquid as he smirked wolfishly over Matt's shoulders at the younger man.

"Do you want to play with your brother?" He purred; biting down gently where Matt's shoulder and throat met, making him arch and whimper.

"Y-yea." Jeff swallowed.

Chris curled his finger and watched with glowing eyes as Jeff slipped out of Adam's lap and crawled over, his eyes flicking over his brother's sweat slicked face and heaving chest. When he got close he rose up to his knees and placed his hands on Matt's thighs, mewling when Matt whined at the simple contact.

"C-can I kiss him Chrissy?" He asked, his voice breathy as ghosted his hands up Matt's thighs to his waist; by-passing the large bulge in his tights and making Matt wiggle.

Chris nodded and Jeff leaned in, running his tongue over Matt's lips and playfully nipping at his full bottom lip until Matt opened up for him. Jeff's hands found their way into Matt's hair and tugged gently; swallowing his brother's moan and answering with his own when he felt a pair of hands move across his sides and stomach. Chris released his hold on Matt and licked his lips as the dark haired man slipped down to the floor and pressed himself against his brightly adorned brother; dominating the kiss as Adam feasted on Jeff's neck. Soon clothes were flying; some ripped off and others teasingly removed but the end result was the same; all three naked and touching, biting, pulling whimpers and groans from each other that filled the air. Jeff pushed Matt down onto his back and plunged in deeply; making him cry out and arch off the ground, the sound needy as his hands pawed at his brothers back.

Chris joined them on the floor, crashing his lips down over Matt's and taking his cries and whimpers in and swallowing them as he freed himself from his jeans. Jeff stopped long enough to reposition Matt on his knees and with handful of his ebony locks forced him to take all of Chris into his mouth and throat. It was Chris' turn to arch when Matt thrust two fingers into him; prodding and probing till he found the spot that made Chris growl and arch, sending him deeper into Matt's throat. Adam was the last one to join; filling Jeff and making him yell hoarsely and thrust harder into Matt. It was an awkward dance for the four men yet beautiful in its raw power and dominance. Crimson drops rained down and splattered Matt's back from where Adam repeatedly bit Jeff as his hips snapped out harsh tempo.

Matt's cries were muffled by the large throbbing shaft that filled his mouth and slipped easily down his throat and with his free hand he reached down and started to stroke himself. Slowly at first, his mind split in too many directions as the pure ecstasy of being completely dominated drowned his senses, then faster as Jeff changed his angle and found that hidden spot within that seemed to triple the fire sizzling along his nerves and had him burning from the inside out. He felt Jeff's nails bite into his skin and with a cry his head was forcefully yanked back, Jeff locking his arm around Matt's throat as he pulled him up and pounded into him mercilessly. It was mere moments after that that Jeff lost it; his whimpering cry ringing in the room as Matt felt jet after hot jet coating his insides then slowly trickling out when Jeff slid himself free.

He wasn't given long to rest; his breath still coming in heavy pants when he was once more mounted from behind and his mouth slammed back down over Chris. Twin growls filled the air, but they weren't the impassioned growls that had been filling the room; these guttural utterances were ripped from throats as their eyes locked over Matt's arched back. Adam grinned wickedly and thrust hard and deep, running his hands-palms down-over Matt's sides and over the curvature of his ass; caressing as he slowed his thrusts until he pulling inch after maddening inch out before sinking it back in just as slowly. Chris watched with darkening silver eyes as Matt whined and bucked back against Adam, his eyes closed shut and his entire body trembling as the onslaught continued.

With gentle fingers Chris caressed his neck; running his fingers through the sensitive hair at the nap of his neck then trailing slowly over the thundering pulse before drifting down to his chest. When he brought his eyes back up he seen Adam biting down on Matt's shoulder blade, silver blood glistening as it welled to the surface and painting his lips iridescent in the light of the room. All movement stopped, Chris' eyes now burning with anger as Matt jerked and whined; the pleasure that had been flowing through his body and making him shiver replaced with bone wracking pain. He opened his eyes and Chris hissed as the pain filled pools locked with his, begging him to put an end to the torment that was now rushing through his veins.

"What have you done?" Chris demanded as he pulled Matt into his lap and licked the wound clean; thinking that somehow Adam had contaminated the bite.

"M-make it stop." Matt pleaded; his fingers clawing at Chris' chest as he wriggled and writhed.

"Addy! Let Matty bite you." Jeff yelled as he crawled over and watched his brother convulse in Chris' lap; his breathe caught in his throat as Matt's breathing became more labored.

"What?!"

"It's like when Chrissy changed."

"But, it that happened after Christopher became…whatever the hell he is." Adam argued; his own eyes going wide when Matt sputtered and the tremors that rocked his body started to slow.

"That's because Chrissy wasn't a full vamp until then." Matt whimpered and Jeff's curled around his back, his long legs crossing at the ankle behind Chris' back. "Do it Addy!" Jeff cried as Matt started to go limp in his arms.

Adam swallowed and pulled his golden mane to the side as he moved over to Matt's right side; gently pressing Matt's face into the crook of his neck. Pain cut through him as Matt's fangs sliced flesh and muscle as he started to greedily pull mouthful after mouthful of blood from him. Adam gasped and darkness encroached on his vision when Matt released his neck; his warm tongue laving the freely bleeding bite wound. Shaking like the last leaf left on an autumn tree Adam pressed his hand to the burning bite and stared wide eyed when he pulled it away and seen the sliver wetness dripping down his palm to create sickly flames that seemed to be licking at his wrists.

"Jeff go get Glen and Mike." Chris whispered as Matt laid his head on one shoulder and Adam on the other; their breathing evening out as they both lost consciousness.

Jeff nodded and released his hold on his brother, watching worriedly as Chris' wings folded around the three; shutting them completely from his sight. Jeff offered up a prayer to whatever watched over their kind and darted from the room, calling out mentally for Glen and Mike.

_Glen! Mike!_ Even in his mind he sounded scared and his heart alternated between racing and stopping as he waited for a response. _Glen! Mike! Where are you guys! _Another couple minutes passed and Jeff couldn't stop the fear that started to make his chest tighten.

Forcing himself to calm down Jeff cast his senses; looking for some sign of their presence. When he couldn't even find the faintest trace his panic came back doubled and he started to sprint through the darkened halls of the arena screaming their names as loud as he could.

"Glen! Mike!"

"Stuff a damned sock in it Hardy."

The growled sentence brought Jeff skidding to a stop and he whirled around so fast that he lost his footing and crashed to the floor.

"Mark." Jeff panted as he got back to his feet and bent over to try and catch his breath. "Have you seen Glen?"

"No." The older man shook his head, his green eyes suspicious as Jeff mumbled a few choice words before straightening up again. "We were supposed to meet up and head back to the hotel together, but he hasn't showed yet."

Jeff groaned and thanked Mark before he started back down the hall, calling out both Mike and Glen's names alternately as he searched every hall, locker room, and alcove that he came across.

_Jeff. _Matt's voice sounded weak in his mind, making Jeff's heart speed up again to a painful thundering cadence.

_Yea Matty? _He called out; praying that his voice sounded steadier than he felt at the moment. _Matty? _Jeff called again as he peeked into Vince's makeshift office. _Matty? _Still no answer. _Matt answer me please!_

Fearing that something had went wrong Jeff hurried back to the locker room, his heart feeling as though it was about to burst through his chest with each quick footfall that echoed off the walls. He flung the door open and rushed through, panting heavily and shoving his hair from his face. All eyes turned to him; Matt and Chris quirking their eyebrows in unison while Mike and Glen regarded him as one might a rabid dog.

"You ok there Fro?" Chris asked as he pulled Matt into his lap and nuzzled his neck.

"Why didn't you answer me Matty?" He asked as pulled in a lungful of air to calm his still racing heart.

"You were the one that didn't answer me." Matt countered.

"Yes I did."

"No."

"Yes."

"Boys!" Glen bellowed, "Can we save the bickering until later? We have something more important to deal with right now."

Matt and Jeff nodded and Glen and Mike went back to their books that they had taken to carrying in their bags; murmuring to each other quietly as they turned the ancient pages. Jeff moved over and sat next to Matt, taking his hand in his and rubbing the cold appendage to warm it. He looked around, his brow furrowing when he didn't see Adam.

"Matty?"

"Yea Jeff?"

"Where's Addy?"

"I'm right here."

Jeff jumped slightly as Adam's arms wrapped around his waist and hoisted him up and backwards so that he cradled against Adam's chest. Out of habit Jeff turned enough so that he could press his face against Adam's neck and he placed warm, open mouth kisses over the sluggishly beating pulse. Adam shivered at the contact and tightened his arms, rubbing his cheek against Jeff's satiny feeling locks.

"This doesn't make sense." Glen's aggravated voice had them all turning their heads and watching as he repeatedly ran his hand over his head.

"What doesn't make sense?" Mike asked before turning his attention back to his book.

"This."

Glen stood up and using a razor from his bag, sliced into his forearm, watching passively as crimson blood welled and spilled over the skin before falling like ruby tears to the floor. He then walked over and ran the blade over Chris' arm. In its wake silvery translucent blood sprang forth; coating his arm and hand.

"Why the fuck is his blood different?"

"Matty's is too." Jeff said as he reached out and wrapped one of Matt's curls around his finger.

"And mine." Adam added quietly. "But it wasn't until…" Adam's face burned red and he looked down, twisting his fingers in the hem of Jeff's shirt.

"Until what Adam?" Mike pressed, his eyes trained intently on Adam's face.

"Um, after you two left, we sorta…"

"We had a repeat of the locker room when Matty first fed from Chrissy."

Glen rolled his eyes and looked down at his book.

"You four didn't learn after the first time? Without going into detail, tell me what happened."

"Well, we…uh…played around and I bit Matt. He started to wig out and Jeff pointed out it was like how when right after Christopher was turned Matt passed out until he fed from Christopher. So I let Matt drink from me."

Mike cocked his head to the side and stared at the three of them; his brown eyes curious as they landed on Jeff.

"And you?"

"No, his blood is red." Adam said quietly.

"How do you know?"

Adam grabbed the razor from Glen's hand and slashed at Jeff's arm, watching with sad eyes as bright red glinted in the light. Jeff furrowed his brow and brought his arms up to his lips, licking the cherry red trail from his skin; his lips and tongue darkening in color.

"You strengthened the bond." Mike's voice was low and his eyes wide as he looked at Matt, Chris and Adam in turn. By taking Matt's blood, which is mixed with Chris' you became unknowingly part of what they have."

"Y-you mean I'm his mate now?" Adam stuttered as he paled.

"Sorta…I'm not sure. The book doesn't go into it."

"What about me?" Jeff asked, his voice tinged with sadness as he looked from Matt and Chris to Adam.

"Well, I guess you could either bite Matt, Chris or Adam or then have them bite you back. I really don't know."

"I didn't know there was a way to fuck things up, but leave it to you guys to find away." Glen sighed as he rubbed his head. "Alright listen, someone go head and let Jeff bite them so this is out of the way while we're here to watch. Then stop doing whatever it is you're doing that causes these problems."

Jeff looked from his brother to Chris and then to Adam, his green eyes wide he wondered if he could stand the pain that Matt had seemed to feel. In the end he leaned in and pressed his fangs against Adam's throat, carefully matching his bite against Matt's to keep from tearing and leaving multiple bites. The taste was spicy and cold on his tongue; the chill spreading until he couldn't feel his mouth; couldn't feel his throat where it trickled down. When he pulled away he looked at up at Adam; tilting his head to the side and pressing Adam's lips to his throat. The initial pinpricks were nothing compared the fire that licked at him as Adam sucked in what had to be a mouthful. The ice and fire met somewhere in the middle and Jeff cried out as they both intensified and raced through his body. The feelings and sensations were too much for him and he blacked out, whimpering and falling limply against Adam.


	10. Chapter 10

Mike poured over his books late into the night, the glow of a single flickering candle illuminating the ancient pages and making the calligraphied words blur and writhe as if they had held a life force of their own. He sighed and leaned back from the table; taking his glasses off and rubbing at his eyes as he stared at the ceiling. He could feel that there was something more at work than what the books were telling him and that knowledge didn't sit right with him. After a couple of minutes he looked back down and went to close the fragile leather cover; deeming himself done for the night. However when he eyes fell upon the faded symbols of the long dead Vampyre language, the elegant ink lines wriggled and slithered across the page contorting until the original words were no longer recognizable. What the newly formed text revealed made Mike shiver.

_The Destroyer gave birth to the Savior. He will feast upon the blood of his brethren until none are left. Wyngs of night cast shadows deep and impenetrable as dreams and fears mix to become a reality. Out of confusion and the ashes of death comes a new breed of Vampyre that shall arise, stronger even than those that have come before it. Through death comes life, and from life springs the immortal. Salvation awaits in the mists to enfold and aid the children on their quest to eliminate that which has long been thought dead._

Mike scrambled for a pen and scrawled the words on the back of a match card; his hand trembling uncontrollably. More words were forming as the first faded, leaving not so much as an ink stroke to announce their presence. Mike watched with baited breath; sweat popping out on his brow as the first word became visible.

_Death stalks those as bright as the sun_

"Mike! I think I figured something out." Glen called as he sat up straight in bed.

The words shimmered and then were gone, only the original looping gracefully across the page. Mike pawed at the book; his eyes wide but the living, wriggling words were gone. With a cry he picked the worn leather tome up and threw it against the wall. The candle flickered from the breeze of the passing book, illuminating Mike's face with eerie light that glittered off his fangs and reflected in his dark amber eyes. Glen either didn't notice or chose to ignore the outburst as he dropped down, his eyes sleep crusted as he yawned.

"I think I figured out why Jeff was having problems with talking to us. At least I think I did."

"And?"

"Jeff reads fears right?"

"Yea." Mike nodded, his eyes drooping as sleep started to set in.

"Well as fear gets stronger it overwhelms all the senses. Jeff can read strong fear better than just a passing twinge. I think his own fear crowded the receptors in his brain; cutting him off from everyone and when he couldn't reach us it increased."

Mike thought it over, stroking his beard as he tried to find some hole in Glen's reasoning. It appeared to be sound.

"So Jeff's gift is his ultimate weakness?"

Glen nodded; stretching and yawning as he ran his short nails over the back of his neck. Mike settled back against his chair and thought it over. It made sense in a way; fear has a way of blotting out most everything when it sank its fangs in. And with Jeff being able to read fear, that just added to the mixed up messages that his own crippling terror were sending through his body.

"What about the blood Glen? That isn't normal." _Out of confusion and the ashes of death comes a new breed of Vampyre that shall arise, stronger even than those that have come before it. _The refrain from the reworded book sounded in Mikes' mind and he tilted his head as he started at the nodding off bald man across from him. "What if? What if they're now a new type of Vampire Glen?"

"Impossible. There is no way to change, it's more than likely just the meeting and mingling of the vamp gene."

"Has your blood ever changed after accidentally biting another vampire?"

"No, but then I've never made that mistake. There's this scent that hangs around our kind, so I know the minute I'm close enough to smell them."

"But what if it's not." Mike pressed; leaning up on the table on his elbows.

Glen waved his hand in a 'whatever' gesture and pushed away from the table, yawning widely again.

"Why don't we save this for a time where I'm not half asleep. Maybe then I'll actually remember everything you've just said and it's not like it's the end of the entire vampire race." Glen chortled as he headed back to his bed and proceeded to drop down face first.

"It just might be Glen. I just might be." Mike whispered as he cut his eyes back over to the ancient book's resting place; shivering when it looked like the writing on the front cover started to move and squirm.

He shook his head as he too got up from his chair and moved over to his unmade bed; casting one last look before laying down and covering his face with a pillow in the hopes of finally finding some peace in unconsciousness.

_The Destroyer gave birth to the Savior..._

That phrase played over and over again in his mind, making Mike sit straight up in bed; his eyes wide.

"The Destroyer gave birth to the Savior...Matt turned Chris...That means..." Mike blinked again and again; his mind whirling as the tried to make sense of it. "Nah, it couldn't be...not Matt. He wouldn't..."

_Darkness stalks those as bright as the sun..._

Sweat began to trickle down his body and he slipped back from the bed, tiptoeing over to the fallen book and staring down with wide eyes as if it were at anytime going to leap at him with fangs bared and ready to sink into his throat. He laughed nervously when nothing happened and knelt down; his hand shaky as it reached out, his fingers feeling warm the moment they touched the worn leather cover. Fear prickled his spine as he pulled the leather tome over to him, his breathing quickening and his heart thundering as turned the first page shakily.

* * *

Silently Chris kept watch over the three slumbering men; his wings unfurled and encasing them all lightly in a dome like circle. Matt rolled in his sleep and curled around Chris' knees; his wavy hair loose and covering part of his face as he snored softly. With a grin Chris reached down and brushed the silky tendrils away, his eyes softening when Matt whimpered and shifted again; this time his head coming to rest in Chris' lap as if he was seeking more of the gentle caresses. Behind him lay Jeff and Adam; their bodies intertwined intimately and hands clutching at clothing in their slumber as they were afraid of the other slipping off and disappearing.

A small mewl filled the air and Chris watched as Matt twitched; his eyes rolling rapidly under his nearly translucent eyelids. He reached his hand out and palmed away the hair; grinning slightly when Matt parted his lips, mewling softly. Chris felt the heat rising in his veins and he lightly trailed his fingertips down the satiny smooth skin, his eyes feasting on every deep breath and sighed writhe. He ghosted his fingers down over the thundering pulse and his grin became a lusty smile when Matt cried out, his body twitching madly; the convulsions drawing Chris' eyes down the trembling tanned skin to the prominent erection jutting away from his body.

"He's too responsive."

Chris brought his eyes away and looked up, catching Adam's green orbs and holding them unblinkingly.

"Seems he's not the only one."

Adam colored and shifted to hide his own excitement, his bottom lip a raw red color from his teeth scraping hard over the fullness to quell his own sighs and whimpers.

"I can't help it if I feel every damn thing you make him feel."

Chris smirked and slowly worked his hand over the throbbing shaft, his fingers curling around it and jerking slowly while his thumb swiped the head to catch the dripping pre-cream. Adam narrowed his eyes even though he whimpered and rolled his hips against Jeff; drawing a sleepy moan from his lover.

"Ho-how come Jeff's not reacting." Adam hissed as his hips moved at a steady pace; the swollen head slipping between Jeff's thighs and driving him closer and closer to his release. "He should just as primed and ready to go."

"I don't know, maybe you should as Glenn and Mike when you're not such a horny, slutty mess Adam..."

Adam glared once more before he closed his eyes and bit down on Jeff's shoulder; his body tensing as he spilled his molten seed between Jeff's legs; panting hard as he drifted back down from his gossamer high. He heard Matt cry out hoarsely and turned his head to avoid watching Matt tip over the edge; not wanting to see the blissful look on the handsome tanned visage as his coated Chris's hand. The soft sound of sucking filled the air and he couldn't help but glance over.

Matt was shuffled over onto his side with Chris' hardened length disappearing between his his plump lips at a quick pace as Chriss panted and growled; one hand clenched in Matt's coal colored curls and setting the setting the pace. Both their eyes were empty as their gazes locked and for some reason a prickle of fear worked its way down Adam's back. He didn't have much time to think about it; the rocking motions affected the dome of Chris' wings and when he reached his climax moments later they flexed open and back, as when he pumped his release into Matt's waiting mouth they exploded from the hard release that left Chris bent partially bent over as he gasped and drew in growled breaths. Sweat glistened on both their bodies; the silver lines trickling down their skin and winking in strange designs before being sucked away by the cool cotton of the bedsheets.

As one they collapsed against the mattress; both their eyes closed with Matt's face buried in the hollow of Chris' throat. Something was off but Adam couldn't put his finger on it; it was as if they were merely puppets working someone elses will yet completely unaware of the fact. Jeff shifted in his arms and he turned his attention back to his sleeping lover; caressing the colorful locks as his eyes drifted down sleepily; his breathing steady even though his mind spun in ever dizzying circles. Darkness crept in and with it the wavering face of a man he knew in years past but his name escaped him as his dreams finally drew him completely away.

* * *

_The Destroyer, one of the many yet the most powerful of the few. His powers hold within them the ultimate demise of the Vampyre Children. Only as one can the Children defeat him; together they are strong, divided they are nothing but prey..._

Mike swallowed and finally closed the book, his eyes wide as he ponder the words what they held. If the living book was right then the 'Destroyer' was among them now and plotting the death of them all. Shaking he crawled back in bed and closed his eyes; his mind working over time trying to put each little piece into place yet not managing even to put one and one together in the end as slumber sucked him away from the land of consciousness.


End file.
